Just Lovely: Sugar Clouds
by Aesix
Summary: Issei's companions wanted nothing but his love. Issei x Harem. Series of Vanilla/Smut Lemon One-Shots & Spoilers. Latest: "Y-Yes, of course!" Issei and Ravel were on a business trip, set in the future. "Issei-sama, was that good?" In their hotel, alone, Ravel decided to cook with a special fruit for an ingredient. "I love you."
1. Irina's Just Lovely

| " _ **Just Lovely**_ " |

 _ **Synopsis** : Irina doesn't want sex. She wants love._

 _Issei x Irina_

 _ **Note** : One-Shot, Contains a fluffy lemon, Some spoiler_

 _This is basically a scene from the light novel (in my own writing), I forgot what chapter but it's in Vol. 18_

[|]

 **())))**

Irina was an angel. Not the innocent name that one would call an innocent person or a cute "thang."

She was the real-deal angel. A halo and wings. She could also "fall" any moment she thought something not carefully or 'gracefully.'

She was also a beautiful tom-boy, and a childhood friend of a certain brown haired boy. That childhood boy was also her long and only crush. It was the devil, Hyoudou Issei.

Her mind was split. It was her faith or her secret love to a boy she could love for all of eternity.

Her faith was her whole life, after the age of five. She lived for almost only that purpose. However, the boy, Issei, was always in her mind for as long as she could remember.

Her other purpose was always to rekindle her relationship with the lovable boy after she left him in Japan.

Every since the peace treaty, her faith and not-so secret crush didn't need to be tested. That, she hoped...

 **())))**

"I really need to stop lying to myself..." Irina was talking to herself in the mirror within the bathroom in the mansion of her not-so secret crush.

She believed she could afford at least small hugs as an angel without falling, thinking it would be easy and sweet.

No, it was even harder with the thoughts that she thought she could hold back, coming back in almost full force. Irina blamed herself for being too used to the thought she could be with her love without any problems, both when she wasn't and was an angel. She was ignorant of the _rules_ until her wings started flashing.

And when she found out why, she was devastated. It was only her who couldn't love him the way she wanted to, out of all her friends...

She knew it wasn't lust, it wasn't quite lust. She thought it was another emotion that started with an "L."

"Love..." She definitely knew she loved Issei more than anything in the world. But, with her faith on line, would she not "fall" from lust when making love with Issei or even just thinking about it? She wasn't so confident.

If she fell, she knew her sensei, the Governor of fallen angel, would protect her as one of his own kind.

However, how was she going to face her parents? Everyone else who knew she was an angel? Issei?

Irina could just imagine it.

 _-"I'm so disappointed with you! Never face me again!"_ Her parents were freaking out in her mind.

She then skipped all the way to the person she cared the most about.

 _-"I hate the fallen! I bet you were going to kill me after this, just like **her**!"_ Irina definitely knew about the person who first killed Issei. But, she didn't take in the fact, that Issei already got past that stage from recovering.

In fact she promised herself to disregard those thoughts for happier and/or new ones. She also promised herself not to make him look like that ever again. That's what she only remembers from that time: A flash of Issei's sad face and her own promise.

If she made Issei have the same stricken face, she would probably die from rejection. Maybe even go as far as to throw out her faith for relieve from the pain she brought to her childhood friend. Maybe even curse God's name...

Her wings flashed in her reflection. She snapped out her thoughts and only realized she had unleashed her wings. "W-Would... I?

With a fierce shake of a head, Irina pushed her thoughts to the corners of her mind.

It was almost Christmas! For Peter's sake!

 **())))**

Her father was still recovering. She did not fault him that he was unable to truly spend Christmas with her. But, she would at least spent some time with him on the day before Christmas, the Eve of Christmas.

She peeked in the room that contained her bed-stricken father.

'What is Michael doing here?' Irina thought to herself as she looked towards her father and her holy leader. 'Wouldn't he be busy on this day?'

She would know, she was just in Heaven a few moments before herself. Heaven was bustling, but she was a low-class angel, even if she was under one of the great Seraphs. She still did have to earn her place at the top or near there. But, luckily for her, being low-class also made it so that she wouldn't have many jobs to do.

For one, she wasn't a angel who gave people their wishes, or one who was good at paper work.

"Michael-sama, what are you doing here today?" She was kinda of nervous. She was speaking to the replacement of God and this was a busy day for Heaven. So, as to why Michael was here, was lost on her.

"Ah, Irina-san, the person I was just looking for." Irina was frozen. Was this a punishment for all those times her wings flickered? All those times, sinful thoughts came to her mind? All those times for her unfaithfulness? All those times of Issei's naked-She shook her head.

Michael took the shake as a wipe of nervousness and changed his approach."Don't worry, Child. Think of it as a _present_." A present? From the up-above, no less!

"But, haven't I...?" Irina stopped with a familiar hand on her shoulder. Her Papa's hand. "Papa?"

"I think you would lose your built-up _stress_."

"Wha...?" She had stress?

"Then how about it being a _reward_ for your contributions towards peace?" Irina's face took an even more confused expression as the yellow-winged angel spoke his thoughts aloud, purposefully.

Irina never saw herself do anything that brought peace to anyone but her family and friends. "Hmm, no. Then, a mission. Yes. A _mission_."

"Oh!"'So this was all the hype was all about. A mission' That's what Irina could make out from the confusing lines of speech.

But, then it would most likely interfere with her first Christmas back in Japan.

"Don't worry; this mission starts on the night of Christmas after everything is over." Irina was glad and totally relieved. "The only thing you have to do is investigate the room." The smile on Michael's face did not falter a bit. Irina took it in a sign of good faith and an easy mission. After a moment of fiddling through a bag of sorts, he pulled out a door knob.

"All you have to do is put this on any door and open it."

The truth behind the so-called 'mission,' even with all the hints, Irina still had no idea what the 'mission' was about. She only thought it was just a simple mission.

"I won't let you down, Michael-sama!" Her father chuckled a bit in the background as Michael flashed out the room.

"That's my girl... and my son..." Irina was not sure if she heard that right. 'My son?'

She looked towards her Papa, only to find a snoring mess of a man.

"Mou, Papa!" She pouted and lightly stomped on the ground and on her way out. She was afraid of disturbing his recovering process.

"You're all the stress I don't need, Papa. Geez!" Like a teenage girl, Irina was, she couldn't help but find her dad just a _bit_ annoying.

 **())))**

It was after the Christmas party in Issei's mansion and the Kouh present give-away. Now all she had to do was investigate a room that would open with a door knob Michael had given her.

She place the knob over an unused room in the mansion. As she did so, she could not help but feel the red seal that came out the knob looked so very familiar.

It was crimson like the Gremory's seal, but the design was not the same. She could almost swear on her sword that she saw this rune/seal somewhere before.

"I swear, this seal was somewhere in Kouh." She just turned the knob.

"Whatever. _Uuuu_..." She yawned lightly. "The mission shouldn't be hard."

Just as she opened the door, a body, because of the fleshy feelings, hit her and through them both in the room.

 **())))**

" "Ow..." " The two people moaned aloud in slight pain, they weren't human of course.

Irina was the first to recover for she was going to yell at the person. Only to stop at the sight of two things.

-Issei-kun: A boy who grow to be a handsome man (in his harem's eyes at least). His messy maple hair stood or laid around his face gently and so beautifully. His similar colored eyes showing compassion that only his companions will only know. His strength always above her own both mentally and physically. She admired everything about him, that, sinfully included his body.

-The room itself. It was lighted in all corners, leaving no shadows of any sort. A bed of thick-looking white sheets and pure white and pink pillows. The overhead sheet of a color about as heavenly as Michael's golden wings, was hung above. Almost to show a skimpy covering to keep their ' _actions_ ' away from others.

Issei-kun was in the room with her. All alone.

' "...as a present... lose your built-up stress... a reward... A mission..." Wait!' Irina was confused, her mission was to investigate the room. But, she knew all about the room, even contributing ideas on the design of the room and was there when the idea first came up.

The hints finally caught up to her...

The room was the testing room to see if angel could now reproduce with God. 'Was the testing over?' So that meant she and... he could do... _that_... in _here_?

"Issei-kun..." She could only pray Issei didn't know what this room was for.

"Are you okay, Irina?" His words soothed her but she could not fall into temptation. Not because she would fall. No, she didn't want Issei to think of her as a _dirty_ girl.

"I'm... I'm fine." She pushed herself to her feet and found herself tired. Very much so.

"You sure don't look like it." Her beloved Issei-kun started to hold himself against her. She blushed lightly, 'Did he already know about this room?' Then lifted her into his arms.

She felt like a princess, for once in her life, and she wasn't the brash tom-boy anymore.

"Hey... Hey, Irina do you know where we are?" He was confused but only bothered himself to watch over his first friend.

"We are... are..." Irina was struggling to find a fair answer.

"You look really tired, Irina..." Issei was struggling to hold back something within him back. He definitely wouldn't take advantage of her... He honestly had no idea where his mind was getting his thoughts. "There's a bed just up ahead."

Issei found himself drowning in his own tiredness too. However, he would hold up until he knew Irina was safe.

 **()))) [Last Warning: Lemon]**

Finally getting there, Issei found himself staring at the still developing and sleeping body of his childhood friend after he placed her onto the bed. He remembered when they first reunited. He took a 'forever-burned-in-memory' picture of her after using his lecherous technique on her.

Even now, the picture was still burned into his mind. She was beautiful then she was ever more beautiful now.

Snapping back to reality, Issei found himself groping air like a pair of... Irina definitely didn't think about him that way.

"Issei-kun..." Maou... Her voice... She sounded like she was moa-No! "Sleep with me." She drowsy half-commanded, half-asked. The bed didn't feel right to be all lone. Also, her drive to sleep with him all alone, like Rias, was pushing her.

Wait... "What!" Issei misunderstood the phase, especially since his mindset just a second ago was far 'off-topic.'

"Hurry, Issei-kun. You're too loud. Mou." Her pout sounded very cute even without Issei looking he knew what she looked like. A beautiful... sexy... girl with...

"Hurry, hurry, hurry Issei!" She could only half yell in her state.

In Issei's mind, her pants, and words sounded different and more...

"Issei, please sleep with me." Her voice sounded pleading. That snapped him from his delusions.

"You sure, that's fine?"

"I'm pretty sure. Geez!" Irina responded back in a confident tone, still a bit sleepy. Like telling off her parents when waking her.

She wanted to sleep with him! By Gods did... a moment of invisible pain... that sound... pleasing...

"Ok fine, wait a second." He took his over-shirt off and scooted his body just bit away from Irina's.

The moment his body touched the bed and sheets, he felt like he was in Heaven. Receiving a minor ache in his head, he focused in on his friend. Her face. It was so close...

"Is this okay?" Issei was a bit nervous. He never spelt this close to Irina.

"No, come closer." He moved a 'bit' closer. His eyes zoomed in on her eyes, struggling to move them up rather than down. Her eyes did look lovely. _Just Lovely_. Her eyes just a bright shade of violet that sparked like an all-natural amethyst, it was unlike no other. It was a pit of such innocence, it could almost be compared to Asia's innocence. Her eyes were like Rias, he could stare into them for, like, forever. Just like the rest of his female companions.

"Closer Issei." He moved again.

"More." He was chest to chest with the female before himself. He didn't 'feel' like she was wearing anything over her chest.

He looked down, finally.

She wasn't wearing any clothing...!

"Irina... This is..." A pair of something caught his lips.

"Mmm, Issei-kun..." Issei found himself blushing harshly at the sound of Irina's unintentional moan. Irina couldn't believe herself.

After a moment of moving lips, the pair released, to see a trail of saliva connecting the two mouths.

"Irina, that was..."

"I love you, Issei-kun..." Irina's face was buried in a blush so deep it covered almost her whole face. But what caught Issei's attention was her sudden bashfulness and cuteness _and_ nakedness.

He froze at the sight of her _whole_ naked body... He would most definitely... He stopped and found Irina staring at him, straight in the eyes. Seconds went by.

Issei knew something was needed to be said or he would have broke his childhood friendship in such awkwardness.

"Irina, I love you too." At the sudden confession, Irina pulled him close and shared another kiss with him, that held less shyness and more passion. And air.

Irina could feel her beloved's lips on her own. She felt amazing. She couldn't believe Issei accepted her feelings. She always thought that he would only accept Rias. She then felt like smacking herself. He _wanted_ a harem. He has one but doesn't even know it. His dullness was unable to show him, along with his fear...

They released once again and stared into each other eyes, unable to tear away from each other's eyes. Irina could only pray and wish that this would never end.

'This was my mission? Right?'

"I love you so much, Issei-kun..." She brushed her hands through his hair and slowly drew his face closer to her for a small kiss. But, that didn't mean, it was less passionate.

"I always thought you didn't like me or anyone." Issei's fear was in his eyes. This was his third step in his recovery from Raynare. He wasn't sure about himself even after relaying his _undying_ love to his King.

"I only loved you Issei, even when you thought I was a boy, Silly." Her smile was all Issei needed to feel this wasn't fake or pure.

He also blushed at the accusation. "I didn't know you were a girl, you never acted like one." He chuckled lightly and Irina joined in with her own cute giggle. They both for a short while, reminiscing their childhood together.

"Issei," For the first time in forever, Irina called Issei without formalities, "I will always love you, and always have." She wasn't lying.

"Well, Irina, I love you too."

Irina, under Issei, had a sudden urge to release her wings and halo and so followed.

"Pahh..." Irina's sudden pant drove Issei's pants tighter, embarrassedly enough.

"My angel, my own, my very own angel..." He could _barely_ fathom how beautiful she was and naked she was _and_ how tight his pants were going to get. Seeing her unleash her own wings, he couldn't help but do the same.

"Hahhh..." Demonic wings covered Irina in the only shadow in the room.

She reached up hesitantly and almost like a baby to a mother and traced patterns on the male's wings. Unlike her own, his wasn't sensitive to touch, as she soon realized.

"Oh..." Irina almost mutely moaned. Issei was gently tracing patterns on her wings with a feathery touch, ironically enough.

Issei heard it barely through his racing heart.

"Issei... Mmm... I..." Issei almost lost himself at her moan, "I g-give my b-body to y-you!"

Issei froze in the revelation and Irina covered her face in total embarrassment, her already blushing face turned darker.

He looked towards her face, moving his line of sight lower and lower till he reached her breast.

He looked back at the embarrassed female. She was peeking through her fingers, giving her a look of innocence and _his_ desire.

Issei couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by her beauty as the rest of his female friends.

"D-Do you really mean it, Irina?" He couldn't help but ask in fear of hearing things.

"I-I do!" She was sinking in her beloved's love! This was not lust at all!

She drew him near again and pecked his forehead. "I really do love you Issei, with all of my heart, no doubts about it."

When he heard that, he had his motivation to not only continue but also reward her.

"But, please be gentle..." She watched, lovingly, as Issei began to move without losing eye contact.

'He was going to start with my breast...' Irina didn't to see (as she was looking him straight in the eyes), his hands were touching and moving up, as before with her wings, her slightly toned legs over her cute belly.

Issei was going to touch his, what? His seventh pair of _oppai_ , and this time make it to show his love,

He gripped her breast lightly and watched her face as his eyes were still on Irina's own eyes.

Irina could only writher in pleasure she had never known as a woman. And he was barely touching her!

Her eyelids could only squint as she was struggling to shut and open them. "Mmmm..." She didn't want to moan aloud. It was embarrassing enough to allow him to _touch_ her. His hands began to slowly move up and down as it squeezed and rubbed her hardening unripe nipple.

"Mmm-ahh..." Her mouth opened slightly unable to stay close anymore.

"Is this gentle, Irina?" Issei couldn't help but question himself. He was still self-conscious.

"I t-think s-so." Irina was so new to this _touchy_ relationship. 'Was this actually gentle?'

Issei was kinda on the verge because he was a passion friend before a shameless pervert. But, it was almost switching at the sight of her face and the rest of her body. But, he would hold on till he satisfied Irina.

"Issei..."

'She's moaning my name...' By Gods, another ache, was his pants _tight_. But as mention before, he would hold on.

"Issei..." Irina still couldn't believe her eyes. It was only his hands and her b-breast. As shameless, as it sounded, Irina could help but say it aloud. Her mind was clouded with something. "Why does this feel... s-so g-good!" It was getting so hard to talk with her moaning and panting.

Issei was having trouble in believing this was all _not_ a dream and not rushing in. But at least he wasn't hurting her. That was a plus, like his _size_.

"I-is it o-okay if I move l-lower?" He wasn't trying to make it his dream since it was reality, but _rather_ make it Irina's dream.

"Y-Y-Yes!" She wanted more but didn't want to feel pleasure all by herself. She also disregarded the effect of what was taking place and the color of her wings. However, nothing wasn't actually changing. Issei loved Irina and Irina loved Issei. The wings were glowing rather than flickering. But no changes there, it was glowing since she first let them out.

As he moved lower, he had his sight moved from her eyes to her lips. He decided to take the initiative for once and kissed her again. Irina wouldn't have it any other way. She saw the way his eyes looked at her. It wasn't lust, it never was since the beginning but rather love hidden by his antics. But never his eyes, he could never thoroughly lie for one look at his eyes and all emotions would be apparent.

His touch was rather _too_ heavenly for being a devil... Irina could almost giggled if her lost of breath was gone. "Issei! T-That's! My...!"

Even she didn't know that part was there, staying pure for the sake of her future-Irina smiled brighter than before-now lover. "Issei! This is soooo... Ahhh!"

Issei could see it, she was in pure, heavenly pleasure. And he was the cause for all of it. He smiled down at her again. He drooped his head and his draconic sense took even more smell of her sweat/arousal as he was going to latch his lips onto something rather pillowy.

"I-Issei! That's t-t-two!" There was no doubt about it, he loved her.

"I'm going to make it three." His smile was one of a sinisterly playful one, but not yet evil looking.

"W-Wha-! Issei's-No!-Not both a-again!" She couldn't found it in herself to actually care about where, when and how he touched her. Only that he touched her because he loved her.

'I think, my pants may rip...' His hardened member was rubbing harshly against her lower thigh. He was being cruel on himself.

Irina felt something coming. She had an idea but that was soon disregarded the fact for she was-"Issei! Issei! Isssseeiii!" His right hand was suddenly moist and hit with her inner fluids. He felt the blanket move towards her slender hands at her sudden tighten.

Issei stopped in fear this was truly her limit. He gently kissed her. He felt his _arousal_ hit her again.

Irina felt it, too, after a while of kissing/recovering. She would have smacked herself if she didn't move towards her beloved's arousal. She moved to take control and place herself over him and justin front of the raging member.

She started to take his shirt off. "I-Irina! What are y-y-you d-doing?!" He wasn't shrieking in fear but self-consciousness. He did have a rather large amount of scars and hadn't looked himself in the mirror in a long while. However, he didn't deny her.

"Issei, you're so strong, so everything I ever wanted..." She stared at his body in a loving manner. "I love you so much, Issei."

Issei blushed again, even if he was kinda way past that stage. "I-I love you, too!" His urgence made him studder. She giggled again, his arousal grew she was naked, and her _oppai_ were jiggling along with the tune that was her unbelievable cute laugh.

Now, she begin to take his pants off after she had moved herself behind her beloved's love limo. "But isn''t this..." She silenced him with a kiss. With a light extra force, she pulled his pants from underneath herself and Issei as his member got in the way. Gripping as she might, she was actually gripping both his boxers and his pants.

"So this is Issei's..." She was almost hypnotized at the sight his _still_ growing member.

"I-Irina, y-you d-don't have t-to do t-that!" She gripped him lightly, in fear of hurting him, knowing how fragile a... penis was.

She stared down at him in confusion and even hurt, in Issei's eyes. 'Isn't this all he ever wanted?'

"I thought you wanted this?" Akeno flashed in her mind, Irina didn't have the faintest idea why...

'Was holding her back making her sad?'

"I d-do, but y-you d-don't... Ahhh..." Irina moved her hand that held his _love_.

"Then it should be fine, I love you, Issei! And I want to show it as you showed me!" Irina's eyes were slowly were watered over. Rias and Akeno hogging him made her jealous, her without him made her want him. Her wings flashed but only Issei saw.

"I-I... I love you, Irina, it's okay. You can continue, I just wasn't ready... But, I still love you." He said this to both stop the flicker and said it from the heart.

"Yeah... I love you, Issei, and no one else!" Her breast jiggled again, and Issei train of thought or all thoughts for that matter froze again.

"I-Irina... That feels good... Uaaah..." Her hands were so soft and gentle that added to her innocence of both her personality and her experience with _love._ Not saying Issei was a pro either.

"I made, Issei feel good..." And she wasn't falling! Some many pluses in one night...

"Irina..." Now, Issei was moaning Irina's name which made her blush grow dark because it gotten lighter before.

"Irina..." Issei calling her that also made her grow wetter in a certain area of wetness.

Thinking back on his love for breast, she couldn't help but feel jealous and moved to show off her own.

If it were for his pleasure, Issei would groping at Irina's own pair. A slight pressure from his lower area disappeared, leaving his hand to untighten.

Issei was in heaven a moment later.

Not even a sudden flinch of pain could ruin his moment. as it hasn't before.

His eyes were looking into Irina, only barely though. She was determined to show her love! Her breast wasn't too force upon Issei's penis but it was rather workful to fully swallow him into her breast. She was still growing! It didn't matter. And the rest over her body laid over Issei's lower body.

Issei hadn't even thought about idea of the lost art of 'breast-jobbing.' He could even say his life was fulfilled but wouldn't swear on it because his friends still needed him.

"Irina... T-This is t-the b-best!" Irina would giggle at his usual antics but decided on using her mouth. Using her saliva, she cooled and made it easier for his hard-on to enter her maiden mouth, even while her cool right hand rubbed the base.

She looked up at him with such light in her eyes, Issei just had to look into them so he wouldn't feel regret. He was getting harder...

She tucked some hair behind her left ear with her other hand.

"Irina..." Soon, he began moaning again.

This was like all the eroges he played before...

'Issei's thing is... in my mouth... between my _oppai_... in my hand...' She had no regrets nor doubts going this far. All she had left was a _limit_.

"I-Irina, I think... I going to... Nrggg!" A sticky fluid filled Irina's mouth. Rather than spitting it out, she stared Issei right in the eyes, as he stared back.

Multiple swallows followed.

Issei swallowed himself... It was rather erotic.

Issei found himself watching Irina use a finger and wipe a stray trail of semen from her face. It was a damned 'Downright sexy...' in Issei's book.

In the next moment, Irina took his right hand and another 'page' of said book. One Akeno happened to flip upon too.

His hand, the one Irina had embarrassedly had her juices, was grabbed by both her hands and lifted towards her face. He was going to wipe that on the blanket below him, but it seemed Isei had forgotten, much to his arousal.

She took the hand and licked the palm lightly, like a cat.

"Irina... That's..." Issei could believe it. He never knew Angels could be sexy.

But then again...

This _is_ his Angel...

"Issei, I'm so embarrassed licking my juices from your hand." She did steal some of the line from some eroge she brought/found.

She took in a finger, no, two!

"Irina."

Issei could only stare and moan along with Irina.

"Issei."

"Irina."

Leaving the two fingers in saliva she move towards the last two fingers. Again, two fingers popped into her mouth.

"Mmmm." She sucked off her fingers, not because there was an overflow of magic. Not because he asked.

Because she wanted to.

She was showing off her love. She was an angel, if she was an angel that hasn't fallen, shown by her wings, then she was an angel among angels. She truly loved him, no lust, no anything that wasn't love.

"Mmm, Issei..." She release the last two fingers and wrapped her tongue around his thumb making sure to clean it _all_.

"Irina..." He did wonder why she loved him so much...

With a "pop," she released and stared at him. "Issei..."

"Irina, I..."

"I love you Issei..." The innocence catured on her face, the erotic actions, the 'I love you's' and his love since the beginning drove him over.

Issei flipped Irina was upon, with the spir of the moment.

"Oh... Umm, uh..." Issei was lucky, he didn't go any farer. He lost control for a moment.

"Issei..." Irina's face was angelic with innocent tears of happiness and her tone was gentle and was _just lovely_. "I love you, Issei."

Issei's lust vanished. It was incomprehensible to the people outside the supernatural. But all knew he always was feeling alone.

But now... All he could feel was love. Like with his times with all his other friends while he or they knew it.

But now... It was pointed towards one being for Irina's moment.

" _But, please be gentle..._ " Irina repeat her words from the beginning of all 'this.'

"I will, because I love you, Irina..." He aligned his member with her moist (most) feminine part. "Here I go..."

"Uunn..." Irina nodded and braced herself. She was pray this moment would never end.

"Uggr!" Irina grunted in slight pain, it wasn't much as she had hear. 'Praise the lord!' Issei captured her lips with his own, making sure that whatever pain she was going through was gone.

"Irina, it's in..." Issei said as he released his lips from her own. He stopped moving. Waiting for Irina's signal.

"...Y-you can move now..." Irina stuttered in disbelief. She was having _love_ with his most beloved.

"Okay, here I go..." He drew back his hips slowly, gracefully in Irina's attention.

'The pain was actually really almost gone... "It's okay, Issei," spoke Irina as she hadn't felt much pain.

Issei moved in again, but this time made sure to capture a pair of pink lips.

"Mmmm, Issei..." Irina moaned in the kiss.

"Irina..." Issei responded with his own little moan, moving his hips back and forth into Irina's sex.

He release to get a good look at her. She radiating due to her wings, he didn't question why or how but just went with the _love_.

Her hair was squash out around her with the small tuff of hair still behind her ear. "Issei!" Her hair was like a shower of love they held. "Issei!" Her eyes penetrated his own with some much love he caught himself puting more force into his penetration of her lower 'luster.' Her appetizing lips stared at him to take their virginity all over again. "Issei!" But he withheld in order to fully take in her nude body. Her breast would shake in each action within her that Issei would make. "Issei!" Her pants/moans left him breathless with his pants matching Irina's.

"Issei! Issei! I'm-I'm cumm-!" Issei blinked. Once, Twice, Thrice...

He looked down, it seemed he was moving more quickly than he thought.

He kissed her lightly again. Just an innocent little kiss.

Irina was in heaven her body was still shaken and her body still want more. She still wanted more. And down below, Issei still wanted more.

Irina didn't get to fill Issei's own juices within her as she actually wanted. She wanted to show him she could stand up to his _love_.

"Issei, more..." She moaned out, as said, she was still shakened.

Issei gulped again. "A-Are you sure?" Was she ready again?

"Uunn!" She nodded and responded with her determination in tow.

"Here I go, again." He thrusted again, letting his arousal take over him, a bit, for he moved even _faster_.

"Issei! T-This, Hahhh! Is Good!" Was this the secret _Heaven_ above Heaven?

"Irina," Issei just realized something, "You're so tight!" He was getting himself squeezed thoroughly.

'He is pounding into me now...' This was all she wanted!

"Issei! You're! Hahhh! Hitting My Deepest-Hahhh! Parts!"

"Irina!" With one hand he grabbed his partner's breast, and other steady his trembling body.

"Issei, I feel it!" It was coming again.

"Irina, it's com-"

"With me, please with me!" Irina was moan much louder now.

He groped her other breast after switch hands and latched his mouth onto the first breast. Irina looked as fondly as she could on the image. It kinda reminded her of a baby. That's what she wanted...

"Irina, it's here! I'm cumm-"

"Issei!"

"I love you, ISSEI!" Female and male juices hit each other and Issei and Irina looked at each other.

The latter was oddly filled with energy. The former's love was still up for another round, it seemed.

With the extra energy, Irina was going to finish this.

"Huh?" Issei found himself under Irina.

"Issei," Issei was under Irina's loving gaze.

She begun moving, cow-girl position.

"Irina," Issei moaned.

"Issei... I want your love!" Irina seemed to blush at her last state, not even knowing where it came from...

"Irina, I do love you... Hahh!" Even embarrassed she kept her hips in motion.

"I love you so much Issei!" She grounded herself into him, moving her hips now in a circular motion.

"Irina..." Issei felt something radiating off of Irina but couldn't do anything but feel.

A.

Lot.

His sensory went off the charts.

"Irina! I love you," Issei finally responded to Irina's call.

"-Love you!" Irina was drilling herself.

"Hahh!"

"Heeh!"

"Irina!"

"Ise!"

Issei raised his hands and from holding his lover's face gently, he groped his lover's _oppai_ with precision.

"Issei! That Again!"

He begin to do some work too.

From below, he thrusted upward to meet her downward.

"Irina! I love you!" There was nothing anything could do to stop them, but their limits.

With one final thrust, he shot his white fluid into her, when he met her deepest, inner parts.

"Irina, I love you..." He kissed her forehead as she laid upon him, wasted of energy.

The lady up above Issei mumbled in her sleep, "Issei, I love you..."

Issei drifted off to sleep, himself, after playing with her hair and admiring her delicate yet alluring body.

 _[Kukukuku!]_

 _ **Vorpal**_ : _So here's my first **real** lemon. To be honest, Irina is actually my favorite character. Not sure why but yea. I would have wrote something not-so mainstream (kinda) but why not start with my favorite, ne? Using an iPad still sucks and all. And I needed to write something new for a time being, but I really do want to update my stories._

 _One-Shot Notes: Angels don't fall because God's rule was only actually "not to doubt yourself." Since it was in everyone's nature to doubt, even if you won't admit it, what older people, mostly your parents, in this case, God, most would fall because it wasn't truly love with fear. Even if lust was taking place, if all doubt was gone, the Angel wouldn't fall. Even if Michael did announced that fact, he wasn't God, not all angels would believe him, some may even rush in, thinking they truly, without a doubt loved each other. Also, the room was also a factor, people tend to believe what they hear._

 _Ya know, Haze's a female pervert... Heh, it's all her fault that I've been writing like I have been, but the bad editing is on me (but I always do come back to edit, most of the time...)_

 _This was just a test-run. If you liked it or not, blame  Haze, and my curiosity/editing/innocence, and why or why not?_

 _So till next time, ne?_

 _[Words: 6,422]_

 _Should I continue? The one-shot itself or as 'one of those kind of series?' (Who's next? Xenovia?)_

 _This one of the longest things I've ever written..._

 _- **Vorpal**_


	2. Xenovia Just Needs Confidence

"Just Confidence"

 ** _PLEASE READ_** _: For those who like Irina pairing, I've decided (because she is my favorite)I will make a story called "Lovely Angel," original ain't it? I just have one question: When Irina leaves, should Issei go with Irina or stay in Japan? The Poll is on my profile page. Ending on 11/11/15. I did some editing (on this and the one before), still mistakes I still need to fix. I'm also going to try and update every ongoing story I have sometime soon._

 _Synopsis: Xenovia wanted to win. She wanted to have her confidence. Issei x Xenovia_

 ** _Note:_** _One-Shot, Some Spoiler (Vol.19, Life2), Contains a fluffy "sugar"._

* * *

Rated **M** for adult "sugar"

())))

Intro: (Idea Plot)

 _[Xenovia is practicing for her speech]_

"Um-, the reason I'm running in the Student Council Election is..." -Xenovia

'Is... Because I need my _confidence_.' Xenovia found herself doubting herself again, all over again. Without ever showing it.

There was so much pressure from her side. The pressure/punishment was her promise to herself.

'If I can do this, then I can have Issei's children...' If she failed, that would mean... her, having Issei's children just wasn't meant to be. As sound weird as it sounded, that is why she ran for president. Besides all the confidence she would gain afterwards.

In other words, he she didn't win, she didn't/wasn't allowed to love Issei.

Truth be told, though people thought of her as a confident, and blunt person, she was rather the opposite. She was so self-conscious. She never had so much freedom to make any decisions, so suddenly, before. She did not know how to act or react. Or how to react when she did something wrong or embarrassing.

.

 _At first, she tried to copying her friends' personas like Irina but it didn't really work out._

 _Think of when she copied Irina reminded her why she was so blunt and so unashamed. She tried her best to copy Irina but she couldn't. Her face was unmoving._

 _"Just how does one copy an emotion?" Xenovia couldn't follow through her own idea of copying but still stuck with it. That is, until she tested it on the first person who came to mind._

 _Issei Hyoudou is a young man who could be seen faking emotion, even if it does look super authentic. She could barely fathom and follow what emotions were truly **true**._

 _He felt random sadness. Also, true happiness at many things. And many other instances of random emotions, unknown to her, those emotions were rather true. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but think otherwise. Before she was a devil, she had to be careful of any and everything._

 _She couldn't speak freely, nor express herself. Else wise, she would be punished. But now... Now she had (almost) total freedom to do whatever._

 _A "freedom" she couldn't understand. Until..._

[ _?_ ]

It was late at night, so late in fact; it would be two hours after her training arrangement would be over. That was pretty late, even for herself. And everyone else in the mansion.

However, she couldn't find in herself to sleep.

She found herself at the mansion's pool. Moreover, the pool looked like a good place to work off the energy. Swimming is a sport that requires the work of most of body, more so than most sports that she could do alone. Therefore, whatever energy she still could have would leave her relatively quickly, since the nights of days were the times of the _infamous_ Devils.

Xenovia, only in a plain blue t-shirt, watched as her infatuation was swimming, rather professional. She was... Magnetized to him, not in a lustful way but in a thoughtful way, however that works for Xenovia...

The reason as to why her infatuation was doing whatever so late was unknown to her. Or, how she or he was still awake.

"Was he training because... the battle coming up?" Rather, did he even know what time it was?

Think about battles with her somewhat sleepyhead got her to remember her own battles. Rather, her battles with Issei... Rather...

"When h-he d-d-died..." She shuttered with chills, it was cool in the room. Nevertheless, she knew, that wasn't why she was shaking.

When _he_ died, she couldn't understand why she was crying-No. That wasn't it. She was in disbelief. She couldn't believe he... **_died_**. The one, single person she would definitely follow, indefinitely, faithfully. Even if she understood, it was sadness. Why was she in disbelief? What was keeping her from fighting, moving?

"What was this _empty_ feeling at that time?" She knew he was _missing_ , as everyone at death.

...But _what_ was that empty feeling?

It was like when she found out had perished.

However, definitely worse...

A single but seemingly significance splash drove her out her thoughts for a few moments. She watched closely as water trickled down his form.

"He definitely was the **_best_** male." But what had caused her to feel this way whenever she saw him? It wasn't lust. It never was lust. She could not fathom what had pushed her to have his child.

At least she wouldn't admit it...

Was it-

"Wssh!' Issei had released his draconic wings and started to take flight.

Xenovia watched in awe. It was beautiful, graceful and almost godly, or was it?

He stopped to close his eyes and just stayed there. Moments for moments, did he stay put. Moments for moments, did Xenovia watch him. Then all of a sudden, he sank down and towards the side of the pool. She kept watch of all his movements.

He patted his cheeks. Was it to give himself confidence?

Xenovia copied him. Even so, she already found herself move towards Issei. He even turned her way as she finally entered the room.

She shrugged off her sudden feelings and tried her best to fake that she just saw him. "Huh? Ise?"

"So it's you. What are you doing so late?" Xenovia made a wry smile for she couldn't understand why she was still up, herself...

She, again, shrugged off her emotions and walked towards the pool and near her (probably) willing donor. "Nothing really, I just wanted to take a swim. Did I disturb you?"

"Nah, I just about to leave." Xenovia had no idea why she felt the need to have him stay as she watched him leave.

She took off her shirt in a single but overwhelming urge, and brushed off the fact that he was staring at her. For all she knew he could be staring in disgust because people do, do that?

She headed towards the diving boards once she knew she definitely had his sights.

She was pretty confident about her body but it wasn't much still... Especially since there was always more beautiful people than her.

She didn't know how else to capture his attention besides flaunting her body. Even though she did so, she could help but worry that her body wasn't to Issei's liking as said before.

'Besides, wasn't his perverted side just a front?' Many times, he denied her. Consequently, he was not perverted. She was definitely sure, that, or he didn't like her body as she did offer it to him.

She was feeling those weird feelings again...

She stepped up to the dive board and left her shirt at end behind herself. She kept notice that Issei was still there, watching her. It made her feel rather self-conscious.

"You're s-swimming n-naked?!" Xenovia couldn't respond, she jumped off, barely slipping off on the last step in anxiousness. She could only hope Issei didn't notice...

She turned her small letup into a dive and dove right into the water, as graceful as she could.

Even then, she could feel Issei watching her. She needed to gain her confidence before facing him. She couldn't shake the odd feeling she was feeling…

She felt nervous, and other weird feelings. They were so odd. Was she supposed to feel these feelings?

The rapid movement of her body and the capabilities of her lungs could only keep her under the water for so long... Plus she forgot to take a breather before jumping...

Issei watched as Xenovia made three consecutive laps in the super-large pool, naked... He watched as the water drip down her breast and down the rest of her upper body until it hit water again. Her multi and odd colored hair shone with something he could yet describe...

He blinked once then twice... She was coming closer...

"Hey, Ise."

"Hmm?" What was with her serious tone?

"I can... I can surpass them, right? Surpass Sona-kaichou, Rias, and everyone else?" Everyone else?

Did... Did Xenovia see herself as the weakest?! Issei looked at her—everywhere besides her body... Her eyes were filled with determination, but she felt overwhelmed with uneasy feelings.

[You're surprisingly good at analyzing...] Ddraig came out of nowhere, somewhat complementing Issei.

'Doing what?' He didn't realize he had 'analyzed' Xenovia.

[Then again, you do "analyze" anything feminine...]

'Was that supposed to be a put-down?' Because, Issei didn't understand half of it. ' ...Meaning?'

[Meaning you-] The great Ddraig was cut off.

"If I do something, Ise, I got to do it to win, right...?" She looked towards the young man in guidance. As one to a great leader...

"Ah, that reminds me. I still don't know why you ran for President..." Issei changed the subject, in a half-assed act to avoid messing up Xenovia. For some reason, Xenovia would believe him in everything. Well, _almost_ everything because she trusted everyone else with the subject of reproduction.

'I'm not a great leader anything, I'm just an ordinary high school, or was...' Issei didn't know how to truly guide people. Sure, he had two little _kohai_ , Koneko and Gasper, looking up to him, but how was he supposed to guide someone with so much more experience than him.

If anything, he was the weakest.

As a devil, he had just a bit more experience than Asia, Xenovia and the two newest of Sona-kaichou servants (the reaper & the werewolf). Yet, they had more fighting experience minus Asia. They were all born into the world of the supernatural, to _fight_. Even Asia, he begrudgingly would admit, she had a ton of magical capacity for healing, and indirectly fighting. Even still, he would protect her... And everyone else for that manner, as he strived his best to grow stronger...

But...

His magic capabilities as a devil were probably the lowest out of anyone in Kouh. He could only use two simple spells, Dress-break, and Bilingual; even then, he _still_ couldn't teleport without help. His other draconic spells, like Dragon-Shot only came to him through the saying "practice makes perfect." And through him even having the sacred gear, [Boosted Gear], without it, he would be even more useless then he became a mostly-dragon hybrid, influencing his magical capabilities.

He only got stronger with his new body because he was too weak. He didn't deserve the body. He didn't deserve Rias. No one. Still that _is_ what he wanted to believe...

And, he totally _didn't_ deserve to be a "great leader" of anyone. Especially to someone who could be changed by one of his decisions, so easily, so quickly.

[Partner, you're blanking out.]

Issei blinked. Ddraig was right.

'Thanks...' With the mental thanks, he barely shrugged off his feelings.

"This is my first I ever had. Coming to this school I felt... so welcomed, so warm. It was nothing like at the Vatican. I became friends with so many people, chatted with so many people, I found all my friends here... I love my life here. And I wanted to bring a greater change to it all. To change it for the better... I am truly happy here." Her smile became wider, her face softened. It was very cute also sensual because of her dressing. Or lack of thereof... "I-I also wanted..."

Issei felt himself smile despite his inner feelings/thoughts, and didn't let the ending of her declaration dismay him.

'I see... She really likes Kuoh, the place that to me was just a place to get a girlfriend...' To fill his...

"That good, Xenovia." He meant it. He didn't want people to feel and be like him.

Xenovia suddenly spoke, "Hey, Ise, help me up, please."

"'Kay-!" Issei reached over to help Xenovia over the ledge, only to be pulled in.

Xenovia didn't realize what she was doing until it happened. Did she slip? She wasn't sure. But, whatever the reason as to why this outcome happened, she didn't care.

She only cared that...

She was kissing Issei.

And that...

He didn't pulled back in surprise like her first time... He was kissing back.

The pleasure that Xenovia felt was almost unrealistic. He didn't deny her. He actually kissed back.

Issei was confused but couldn't find in himself to deny the young woman before himself. He found himself enjoying the feeling of her naked breast against his nude chest.

His mind just had to return Issei's thought-process into one of a pervert.

'The sensation of her oppai directly onto me... Is amazing!' However, he made no move to move further, unlike Xenovia.

She started moving to pulled him as close as physically possible, so that not even water stood between them.

Xenovia pulled back and watched the lining of salvia droop between them. She was so surprised at her action(s); she didn't know why the surprise hit her after it initially happened.

She stared shyly at Issei, her face was covered in emotions Issei never knew she had within her.

Xenovia looked down to the water and back to Issei's suddenly intense stare. She couldn't bare the tension and did something rash.

Or was about to...

"Xenovia..."

She stopped at the sound of her name. She slowly looked up towards the male before her.

She hesitantly spoke, "H-Hai?"

"Is there something wrong?" Issei had this happen to him before.

With Rias, she was confused and thought she had no other way. And a few other instances...

He didn't want to take advantage over her. After all, she was his great friend and comrade. Someone he could confide him.

"Hey, Issei?" Issei realized his thoughts had pulled him out the conversation. "When you become a [King], can I be your [Knight]?"

Issei was struggling not to look at the rest of Xenovia's body as he was trying his best to talk seriously. Really, he really wished he didn't have the inner pervert within at times...

A random thought popped into his mind. 'Where'd Ddraig go?'

"Does Rias mind?" He didn't want to take something away from Rias, especially when he was still, mostly, obvious to the Devil world. Even after learning about it all just to be 'perfect' for Rias.

"-I already spoke with her." She answered as fast as her mind could process words to respond as always. Even though, usually, it wasn't the right words.

Issei's thoughts took him to a blank. He wasn't sure what to say besides "sure" and caught himself looking at her body, all over again.

To them both the silence was awkward. Xenovia was trying her best to say something correct for once. It wasn't working for her. So, she waited for him to speak while awkwardly standing there.

Issei was ashamed that he couldn't look away. He never has seen Xenovia's body in the nude... He was tempted to burn a picture in his mind.

Only to realize that it already was.

Again, he couldn't help but wish he didn't have that inner-pervert essence.

With another thought as a lead, he got to his final thought. 'Why did she want to be my knight?'

"Xenov-! Mff..." He started to speak but Xenovia had caught him off-guard once again.

He found himself melting into the kiss.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Xenovia's face.

Her eyes were closed. Her face was close to his. Suddenly, she pulled away. Was she out of breath? Because he wasn't.

She softly declared, "Ise, I found it..."

"W-Wha-?"

"Issei, I love you." Her usual tone gone but her matter of stating words was still there.

Issei was taken aback. Surely, she was kidding? Like Raynare? Or all those times the other girls said that for a dare of some sort, leaving him to shrug them off, along with his deep grief. Somewhat including everyone in the occult club.

Girls do say that as an "expression," right...?

Issei wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't speechless. He actually was rather "thoughtful" and had a mouthful...

"I-"

"Issei, please answer me. Do you _love_ me?" Xenovia would have covered her face in embarrassment. However, she was somewhat ready. As she kissed him, she steeled herself in order to say the previous words. That and she was happily hugging him lightly...

'I don't think I hugged him before.' The feelings within her stirred even more. She really wanted to follow it, especially since she now _is_ a devil. She had that _freedom_.

...Only if Issei responded the way she wanted him to.

"I, truly, don't know how to respond..."

'Do I love her? ...Who am I kidding... Let's just-'

He laughed, chuckled. Xenovia's face grew red.

'Did he reject me?'

His face instantly removed ever trace of laughter and he smiled gently. He was gently playing it off.

"I love you, Xenovia." He steeled himself for laughter. He closed his eyes tightly. Waiting for a slap... Though he wasn't sure if Xenovia would do that as if she was one the girls of Kendo club.

Isn't that one would do to a pervert if they asked them out?

He hadn't realize he didn't use any formatilies.

'Am I ready for love? Do I even know "what is love" (reference...)' Sure, he did relay his love for his master as she did to him. Nevertheless, did he truly know what love was?

His inner pervert, oh he knew, was way too persuasive. He couldn't help it.

However, was showing him their bodies, a true way of showing love? _Was it_? Or were they _using_ him? Like _her_?

Issei wouldn't admit aloud, but he was _still_ traumatized by _her_... After all, she did stick with him for a week, he's never been on a date everyday of a week with anyone. Including his spiteful parents, but he still loves them.

He shrugged off his feelings to see Xenovia's teary face.

"Oh, uh, I apologize if I said something wrong!" How smooth...

'Did I speak aloud again?' Sometimes Issei says thing without knowing.

"Do you mean it?" Her tears and fears were threatening her on two different fronts.

He quickly responded, "Uh, Yes!" Still, unsure about what was going on...

"I'm so happy..." So relieved...

It made him smile gently, since he made one of his beloved friends happy, especially with tears... He _doesn't_ like a girl with tears of sadness after all.

He was a passionate friend before a pervert, in spite of everything.

His perverted antics did bring smiles. Even to Koneko who was a hidden semi-sadistic, always smiling after she put him down. He always caught her smile and then she would whisper something positive about him.

"I'm happy then." His gently announcement brought out Xenovia's tender tears, and removed her furious fears.

She kissed Issei for the third time. And for the third time, caught him off-guard. After all, he was admiring her body and mostly her "super-rare-golden-rimmed" and thrilled face, not because she was a sort of an Ice-queen. That's Sona's thing.

She pulled away before Issei could get a real handle of her body on top of his, in a _non_ -perverted way.

"Issei, I love you!" Her voice was so beautiful saying those words; Issei pulled her into a kiss.

He didn't know where his feelings were coming from, but he couldn't deny them. Deep down, he didn't actually want to, especially given that he lost his humanity. Then became mostly draconic combined with his devil side.

It was truly within him to _sin_.

He held her close to feel what he truly wanted to feel. Her breast-No! Her heart...

Under one breast laid a heart. In that heart, should hold no lies.

Even without touching her or using Bilingual, at their distance, he could hear, since he was dragon and devil (and it's night) erratic heartbeat.

It was quick with happiness. And pounding with fierce love? Was he correct that last one...?

'Oh! So that's what Ddraig meant.' He didn't know where Ddraig went or why the thought popped in his head.

In reality (in short, without his perversion lingering), he would imagine this scene only when he thought what to feel about true love and how he would see it.

Love to him was always so foreign but this scene, in a perverted sense and in one of non-perversion, was so familiar to him. He wasn't really sure how to explain it but it wasn't like he cared... too much anyway.

"Xenovia, you-I, this?"Issei was still questioning everything, awkwardly enough.

"I love you." This was Xenovia's blunt resolve and answer.

He couldn't find a lie in such a blunt statement. Moreover, in such an adorable face, and, truly his _other_ side was way "too much," in such a body as fine as hers.

"I think I truly love you..." He wasn't sure? He _loved_ everyone, he was just that type of guy, it even included Yuuto. No, he wasn't gay. But, did he love Xenovia more?

She was a special comrade and he wouldn't change her at all.

She had a nice body, but Issei only cared because perverted him cared...

She was someone who he could confide in because she thought he was someone she able to confide in.

It made Xenovia to hear him to say that. She found no sense of lie since Issei was still skeptical of his feelings and was truthful.

"I only wanted to hear you, you say that to me..." Her statement came out meek and was unlike her usual matter of speaking. "I just wanted to hear those words to myself... I heard you say it to everyone else, but me..."

She known him the least, so at best, she would have least chances to have him love her.

But to hear this, she teared up again.

Xenovia couldn't help it. She had to release her inner urges, whatever they may be.

"Ise-sssei..."

Xenovia couldn't stop herself. She was rubbing her body erotically over Issei's body. She had no idea what come over her. She just kept moving. And she was loving it.

She would secretly imagine what it would be like to "reproduce" but the process of "reproduction" was going to happen. Right now, right here.

And she would see to it.

Issei was in _heaven_ to say the least.

A (very) small part of him wanted to deny her. And the _way_ large part wanted to continue, for, like, forever...

He didn't nothing besides responding to her touch in a certain place and respond to her kisses.

"Issei! Don't stop!" She moaned, though he was only kissing back?

No, he found his hands moving, no, groping at something soft, yet firm.

It was _amazing_. His other hand was at her other soft flesh down below, just cupped and holding her there, groping every once and a while.

"Issssei... Please!" With her voice full of emotion it almost driven Issei over the line, _completely_.

Key word: _completely_.

Issei had switch the positions between himself and Xenovia. He never kissed Rias this way. Nor had he had seen Rias be this _forward_...

It made Issei get off, an, awful, _lot_.

"Ise!" Xenovia almost shouted as Issei started to "attack" her.

She could feel his warm and smooth hands, despite everything, run along her back and pull her close. As he pulled close, her chest was tightened, but not painfully.

Issei took in Xenovia's scent, it was an odd but an attractive smell. It drove him higher up the wall. Also, it made something else drive "higher."

Xenovia found herself paying her bluntness.

Something rubbed against her leg. It was hard and firm yet soft. It also made her feel weird. The good kind of weird...

"Issei!" He pulled her up, leaving her plump underside just under water as he hosted her up.

With his draconic teeth (does he have this?), he took a perky globe of very lightly tan flesh into his mouth. "Ise!" She almost screamed but only barely managed to hold it back.

Issei tried his best to pleasure than himself. Also, tried his best to bite down softly to _suck_ her breast. It worked.

"Issei! That's!" The piercing but not painful feeling alit Issei on a rather erotic sound. Xenovia was just left to try Issei closer to _somehow_ increase the amount of pleasure by squishing Issei's into her perfect chest. "Please! Don't! Stop!"

She couldn't help but yell. It was getting too much. It was becoming too much.

Issei's smile widen. And only wished for the best.

He let one arm hold her and moved her back down, alighting him on an _almost_ -satisfied sigh.

He kissed her without almost no restrictions. He plunged his fingers within her. "Oooommmf!" Xenovia had finished herself. Issei's finger pushed her past one point.

Issei almost forgot to stop. He was almost drowning in her smell. He had to forcefully stop himself. "Xenovia? You okay?" He didn't want to continue unless she wanted to after all. "I going to-"

"Stop! Don't stop!" Xenovia wanted to "reproduce" now! She didn't want him to walk out now!

Issei was surprised but didn't move. He wasn't sure what to do. 'Were we going to go all the way?'

Xenovia indirectly answered him.

Xenovia found _it_. She found that soft and hard flesh that had poked her before. She grabbed it. She was going to win to _win_! She just needed to win the final trial.

"Xenovia, d-don't!" Issei was shock, oddly horny at the same time.

He couldn't help it. He was putty " _in"_ her hand. He couldn't react besides getting larger and let Xenovia ravage his mouth as he moaned her name.

"Xenovia...!" Her soft hand was uneducated, but it felt like a pro.

Xenovia found herself nervous, giddy and so many emotions she never were _feelings_. She found _just confidence_ within each emotion.

She flipped Issei and herself, so that Issei's back faced the pool's wall. She like the power she had over Issei. She let herself ravage his mouth and her other hand pulled his head down from the neck to pull him infinitely possible.

"Xenovia!" Xenovia could hear him call her name. She loved it. She loved everything right then. She loved Issei.

Issei gained back his body, only to pull from the kiss. "Xenovia, s-s-stop! I can feel it!" Issei felt it coming out as he moaned out. He didn't want to let it out just yet but Xenovia wasn't going to let go...

"Uggff!" The water between them turned some shade of white then faded away in the waves of their "frequency."

"Xenovia... That was amazing..." Issei's compliment brought a brighter face to Xenovia's face. Issei didn't give compliments out easily either.

Nor in that tone, voice, and for the first time, in that position, that way before.

Issei found himself moving, not by Xenovia either.

He moved Xenovia and himself above the water just after sprouting his wings. He found out he was moving on instinct. An ancient but rather pleasing instinct.

"Issei..." Xenovia called out.

Issei wasn't sure if it was in surprise or in fear. People did fear a dragon after all. He just "stood" there.

Xenovia was confused? Wasn't he going to continue? Because he wasn't, she was.

"Ise?" The dragonoid-devil looked at her, his gaze rather powerful.

"..." The male wanted to move but made no movement.

Fine, be that way.

"Issei, I'm going to move." Xenovia positioned herself to pierce herself.

Issei really wanted to move. He wasn't sure what direction.

"Hahhh..." The slightly pained sigh reached his eyes. Now he knew he shouldn't move.

"X-Xenovia..." Issei had gained his body and could barely talk with the new "feelings." "Are you okay?" He knew it would hurt a little for a while. However, how long was a while, and how much pain was a little?

"I-I'm fine..." But she was crying...

"X-Xenovia, you're crying..." He didn't think it hurt that much. He found himself regretting it all. Also guilty that he wanted her move...

"I'm c-crying because I'm happy that my first time was with you, and yours with me..." She moved to test the _waters_.

"Xenovia..." Was "it" supposed to be this tight? Issei gritted his teeth.

"Issei..." He is the best male, after all. Xenovia smiled.

Xenovia shook her hips again. The feeling was more that the first time. She felt so much more fulfilled.

As did Issei. He always joked, played and kidded. But, this, with her, he couldn't deny. She made him feel fulfilled.

He wanted to repay Xenovia. He was going to start now!

He grabbed her by her bottom, sensually and started to move.

"I-Ise!" Xenovia could only wrap her legs. She was afraid that the feeling of fulfillment was going to leave her after she didn't.

Issei didn't think she could get tighter, but this feeling of suffocation was massive and almost "much."

"Xenovia, I'm going to go faster..." He could barely warn her as he gritted his teeth.

"Issei! Yes! Please do!" With her encouragement, he did so get faster.

He pulled back and slammed into her. "Issssei!" Was it too much?

"Issei, Don't Stop!" It wasn't.

He thrust into her, trying with every fiber in his body to please her. After all, his first was going to be his best! "Xenovia, how do you get so tight?!" He wasn't actually questioning her.

"Issei! Why is it so large?!" And she wasn't actually questioning Issei.

It made him smile, despite his teeth's predicament.

He tried even harder to push harder and deeper. As he did so, he couldn't help but look at Xenovia's beautiful body.

Her body had a light sheen on a mixture of sweat and leftover water. Her hair was still oddly the same, as it perfectly framed her face. Her face was adorable, yet erotic all the same with her moans and expression. Her breast was barely pressed against him. Her hardening nipples would rub against her every once and as while.

"Your breasts..." He looked at it and stared. He looked as if he had a thought in his pleasuring predicament.

Suddenly, he moved. He went down towards one of the walls away from the pool and his hands towards her irresistible breast.

She was shaken at how much pleasure Issei was giving her."Issei! I think I'm going to lose it!"

Issei turned Xenovia, with him still within her, her face and part of her upper chest faced the wall, as he drove into her.

Issei bended over her and thrusted faster. As he bended over, he reached with one hand to grab the rattling breast. The other turned her face to face him.

"Issei! Please! I feel it! Don't stop-!"

Issei decided at that time to go faster. He felt his need to release com up also.

"Ahhhh!~" She moaned very loudly signifying she had finished again.

"Uuggff!" Issei released himself all over her stocmach and chest, since he pulled out just before he released.

He stared at her face, and smiled brightly. She was drowning in pleasure! He was practically basking in her afterglow.

She was actually sleeping in her afterglow; it was pretty late after all...

 _...Days later..._

 _[-School-]_

"The next president is…" Everyone stopped as if space and time froze, "-Xenovia!" Cheers went up everywhere. She won by a small portion. Her opponent was the pawn of Souna the predecessor. Even though, Xenovia's rival, Momo, was under Souna and had the same goals/plans as her past leader/predecessor. A bigger majority of people preferred something new if they could not have their 3rd Onee-sama, Souna, to lead them.

Xenovia looked as if she could cry… She never tried her best on anything else before.

Xenovia did not know how else to make decisions without someone else telling her. Before she grew up parentless with her own guardian telling her off with orders to grow strong, don't do that or this and the whatnot. Therefore, the way she makes decisions were through weird trials that didn't seem so weird to her, as weird as that sounds.

She blamed the luck she stole from Issei. \

A short kiss...

A long kiss...

His child...

Soon...

Everyone watched curiously as Xenovia face turned from an overjoyed and surprised face to an adorable and day-brightening face, which was odd for she always had a serious face.

Xenovia closed her eyes for a few moments after staring into the crowd with a quiver. The smile on her face was unmoved, and Xenovia's own aura unnerving.

Her voice calm, sweet and almost enchanting, "I thank my darling (she gleefully stole from Irina), Ise."

Even with her suddenly beautiful voice, her statement was met with outrages.

 _ **"W-WHAT!"**_ Issei's reputation did precede him after all, even if he did change.

 _Bad reputations tend to last, after all._

-[Kukukuku!]-

_End_

[ _?_ ]

* * *

 **Vorpal _:_** _I thought it was pretty hard to think of an idea so it made it so no one was so OOC. Xenovia is also pretty flexible because of her somewhat lack of details, leaving me to make things up. I had a better idea but I forgot it... Yea, if it wasn't as good as the first one, please forgive me._

 _I agree with that one guest. Even though my stories are pretty dark, I do miss and wish for more fluffy stories, the ones I used to write and the ones I haven't read in a while._

 _I feel like my "sugars" are lacking..._

 _This is a one-shot, there is no real relation between Irina's oneshot and this one. However, as the top note said, I'm making yet another story, just for Irina (because she's my favorite character), but I need people's opinion on where to start. So, please if you like the first "sugar," please vote for one option on my page as it says on top._

 _I make Raynare look bad, but I actually like her. She, sometimes, looks just like Akeno though..._

 _Note, I'm only continuing because I like fluffy things, the "sugars" are just here for practice... As weird as that sounds, they'll stay here._

 _Some words I used, I hated to be honest, like some of the ones I didn't use..._

 _If you liked it or not, blame my curiosity and experience_

 _So till next time, ne?_

 _[Words: 6,063]_

 _"Life's pretty bad... If you're wondering..."_

 _"Have a nice day,"_

 _Anyway..._

 _-Vorpal,_

 _"Can you guess who's laughing?"_

 _-Hint: It's NOT Ddraig_


	3. Koneko Just Wants to Help

"Just Lovely"

 _Synopsis_ _: Koneko sought his solace. She needed his union. She wanted to save him._

 _This dedicated to someone. You should know who you are._

 **Notice** : _[I literally own like next-to nothing] Please read some of the AN at the bottom if you are concerned about " **Lovely Angel**." Spoiler to  High School DxD Born Specials: Episode 3: Koneko's Senjetsu Technique ~Nyaa_

* * *

[ **†** ]

 _Rated: " **M** " for adult "sugar"_

Atop a Japanese sleeping mat was a blue cover and two creatures, on their knees, encased in an azure aura. They both were in a compromising position. The male, Issei, was holding the feline female, Koneko, by the waist with his right arm. His other arm was holding her gently by her upper back, as she lay flushed against him. The girl's body was barely covered in a robe that matched her furry white tail and only covered her lower parts. The male, which she laid against, was only in dress for sleep, so he was lacking much clothing. Yet, the coldness of the night did not bother him nor did the fact that he was not getting a nosebleed. Well, not too much, anyway.

The female cutely looked up to her _senpai_ and asked how he felt gently as her eyes cutely twinkled in warmth, "How does it feel?" Issei could feel himself drowning in the cuteness of his cute _kohai_. She was rubbing her head against his chest, mewling softly, every once and awhile. Her silvery-white tresses were soft and silky as it framed her face and rubbed against Issei's nude chest.

Issei answered with no hesitance, "Mmm, feels good." There was no reason to lie. Though he was unsure what was really happening.

Even though, she did not see it in his peaceful expression, she could tell he was confused as to what was happening and why. She knew her _senpai_ only agreed to do this with her because her voice was more timid than usual. When her voice was shier than usual, then it meant she was nervous or wanted help with something. That Issei understood.

Thus, she quietly answered his question, "Issei- _senpai_ , I'm refilling your energy that was used by **_that_** transformation." Issei closed his eyes and nodded subtly, trying to relax.

He did not want to fantasize about his _kohai_ and just took in the positive energy he was feeling. It did not sit right with him that he was tempted to think impure thoughts as she was sincerely helping him. For all he knew, she could still have dark thoughts about using her powers and her own _transformation_. Truly, at times, did he wish he did not have his undeniable pervert within him.

However, as did he with his own powers. He always did fear his powers, in both what it could bring, and what limits it had. He could control [Balance Break] for how long? He did not know. Nevertheless, what if that time limit wasn't enough, what then? He always had to get stronger for his sake. He could not protect his friends if he did not. Even with the uncertain time limit, who said he would exhaust his energy before it? Because it was usually that scenario, sadly. His limit always did cause troubles that could have be avoided if he was stronger.

However, the new transformation of the [Juggernaut Drive] had scarred him and his life force. He had the same fears as Koneko. He hurt Rias, indirectly hurting everyone else if they weren't also hit by the same blast/claw. He felt himself tighten his hand into a tight fist, clenching it, painfully so. His teeth bit down against each other harshly, and leading him to gashed his teeth together. If anything, Koneko could relate as to what he felt and would feel if it happened again. After all, the other predecessors also fell before the same move and drowned in the powers of Ddriag. Koneko feared to fall victim to her power, and was scarred before she could even develop them, denying herself growth.

Sure, he did help her, but did she truly overcome her inner self? Because he was sure that, it wouldn't take just a month or so to overcome what she denied for most of her life. But then again...

His thoughts were swept away by a faint grasping of his chest and his _kohai's_ honestwords, "I don't want to lose **_you_** , Issei- _senpai_. I-I'll healing you even if I die." Koneko found that she was looking right into her beloved _senpai's_ eyes as he opened his to look at Koneko. "S-so please... Don't change into the _form_ again."

Issei, once again found himself staring into the eyes of Koneko. It twinkled and glistened with unshed tears and from her azure aura. He really did want to promise her that he wouldn't change into that _form_ again too, but he may have to since they have been fighting beings so much strong than them. He hesitated to gather his confidence, so she would not hear his lie. "Wakatta (1), I'll make sure to not make you worry."

She smiled, so it meant that she either did not hear the lie or disregarded it for some reason. Although, the latter is unlikely. Her eyes brightened, as did her mood. "Hai, thank you, _Senpai_."

The aura disappeared and Issei felt more... for lack a word in his vocabulary, _fulfilled_. Although, after he felt Koneko's weight on him, Issei thought Koneko was probably feeling the opposite. Issei patted her head to show he felt proud of her work and that he was grateful. He looked down and started to watch her stir a bit. However, her next words put him in disarray. " _Senpai_ , there's a better way to heal you."

He was curious, but at the same time, he wanted to ask, would it harm her? "What is it?" He had absolutely no idea what it would be.

He watched curiously, as she place from his embrace and sat with her knees and feet pointing away from her. In between, her thighs were her hands playing with one another, fidgeting, as if she were nervous. Issei then knew it would hurt her.

"I-"

"Boochutsu..." Say what? He moved his eyes from her thig-hands and moved upwards. He was bitterly grateful for small breast as he moved his eyesight towards Koneko's face, rather slowly. Her robe hung loosely around her upper arms, and not her shoulder, giving Issei plenty to see. He held himself back, cursing his inner pervert. Again, it would just ruin the moment. After all, Koneko hated perverted things. He was still looking her breast when Koneko continued, "A Ki Woman shares Ki with a Male in _this_ form..." He began to take in her whole form. She was positioned with her hands together between her thighs. Her pure white tail loosely swung back and forth as well as pulling up some of her robe that covered her butt.

Her robe had already fallen from her shoulders and was situated by her elbows. Her small but beautiful breast was completely uncovered, unknowingly giving Issei a treat, even to himself. Her eyes and face wasn't directly his way but looking to the side, giving her a timid look. In short, Issei thought she, his cute _kohai_ , was cuter than ever whilst being more erotic than ever. "...the energy needed should be replenished much faster when they are **_united_**."

Issei wasn't sure what to really say for he didn't truly understand what she said. Nevertheless, he got the gist of it. When a female and male _unite_ , whatever that meant, the life energy needed will come faster. "Wow, such techniques are real!" He planted his fist into his open palm in conclusion. "I would _love_ to do _it_ with you later." His phrase made Koneko blush, as he didn't know what he agreed to. He smiled brightly to show how grateful he was to her.

She stuttered and blushed because she didn't think he would agree so quickly and at the happiness she cause to her _senpai_. And she always did _love_ to see him smile. After all, he denies everyone to do _that_ and he smiled. However, now, he agreed, to her, no less! "W-Wakarimashita (1)" She moved her hands to her chest as she felt her heart pound. "Demo (2), it would be my first time..."

So she's never done this before, huh.

"How does it even work and how do you do _it_?" He scratched at his cheek in confusion. He noticed that Koneko flinch inwardly and the blush on her face darkened and grew in size. At first, he thought the blush was from exhaustion... However, he couldn't help but think something else was going on.

She turned away from him and gripped her face so she wouldn't laugh. For some reason, she really just wanted to laugh... Maybe it was because it was the pervert who didn't know how to _unite_ with a girl, or something. Or how quickly her advancement at becoming Issei's lover was progressing. "The re-receiver's body," Koneko started to imagine Issei's body and continued somewhat lost in her thoughts. "Should become one," Issei was coming closer and c _loser_. "With the sender, who would sent Ki directly to the person..."

Wait... Wait... Wait. "Hold on!" He almost agreed to do what?! "Isn't the same as doing **_That_ ** with you?! Koneko-chan and I?" He started to wave his hands out, "I can't do that!" He watched as Koneko bent down and slowly crawled toward him with her hands, arms and feet copying the movements of a cat. Her tail started to wave, uncaringly and had brought up her lower robe, allowing for her delicate underside to shine in the only light source.

She stopped when she was about a feet away from him. She looked up at him, sadness and confusion in her expression. "What's wrong with doing _it_ with me?" Issei couldn't move. The cuteness was going to kill him, and if that wasn't enough, she was erotic at the same time!

Oh, that got him. "W-Well! Uh, I'm not say you're b-bad but I can't do _i-it_." He tried his best to counter it and his mouth opened before he could think. "Y-y-you're my _kokai_ , and all! And umm..."

"I know that my _oppai_ and body are small." At the word _oppai_ , Issei found himself looking towards Koneko's body. He barely realized he did so before he moved his line of sight. "But, I still would like to have _sex_ with you." Issei's mind was blanking out. Koneko wasn't supposed to be cute, erotic _and_ _erotic_ at the same time! He watched mindlessly as she pulled up closer and pulled up one hand like a cat with their front paw to their owner. "I'd like to even have Issei's babies... even if _it's_ forced."

 _...If **what** is forced_? He had every idea. So many scenarios flashed into his mind.

Issei lost it. His nose couldn't hold the pressure anymore and blood shot out his nose. He covered his nose as he started to respond finally. "Koneko, you're still a kid," though just a year younger than himself, "It's not okay for you to think of those things!" He chided Koneko, but bitterly thought to himself at how ironic this scene was. Him, (was [he hoped]) a full-blown pervert, reprimanding a girl on sex. What were those odds?

He felt guilty see her face in such a downcast, though. He even said he was going to do _it_ with her later! He was such a liar going back on his word. "But living here... I thought I would need to learn about that _stuff_..."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and lightly shook her. "Listen here, don't try to be like Rias-san or Akeno-san, you should just act like you." He smiled, slightly at how he was going to the next phrase. "Your _Older Brother_ is serious about this!"

"Demo (2)..."

"Really, don't try to be like them." He felt pride that he was "teaching" Koneko, as he rose a finger and waved it as if to emphasis his point. He continued, feeling he would regret it later but nonetheless, "They're bad influences."

"Demo (2)... Issei, I..." Her face took a sad expression. She wasn't confident in herself. She even admitted she knew how her body was. She wasn't sure how else to express what she felt for him. Everyone else just rubbed their body on Issei, well except for the one _Little Bird_. But she was needed, animal kingdom be damned. Koneko knew if she used her powers much more and earlier, her body would get _bigger_ , like her sister and she could help fight alongside with her beloved. Her breast would get to store extra Ki. She swallowed her thoughts and steeled herself, "I-I-I l-love Issei-senpai..."

Issei froze.

Issei would be lying if he hadn't thought of Koneko as a _mate_. But, decide not to think about the subject. However, to hear those words... He still wasn't sure what to think.

He was what Koneko hated the most. He still did those things too, though on a much smaller scale. How could Koneko _love_... him?

"Y-You're..." Definitely lying... was what he wanted to say. But, Koneko's expression made him want to do the opposite. "I-I... Y-You?" Issei _felt_ a presence. He saw _her_. Holding strings over Koneko as if she was _her_ puppet. When _she_ noticed Issei saw _her_ , _she_ smiled and mouthed five simple words that changed him forever.

' _Will you die for me?_ ' ...If he was being honest, his answer was a... _yes_. And _she_ knew that.

"Issei- _senpai_?" Koneko was confused. Why wasn't he responding? Did she beat him up enough to scare him into thinking she didn't like him, or something? Though unlikely, that was one of the scenarios Koneko was thinking of as her mind flew at the speed of light.

She looked into her crush's eyes to be horrified. His eyes were hollow and glossed over with tears. They were looking next to her. Koneko turned to see nothing. What was it that he was seeing? What was the only thing that horrified him?

" _Her_..." Koneko could only think of one thing, rather, one person. The one person who had killed him. The one person who truly toyed with him. The one person who broke his heart. The one person he _loved_. And for she knew, probably still _loved her_. _Was that why he denied all of us so many times?_

Issei was scared, confused and so many other emotions he failed to think of because there were so many. Included _love_. Indeed, did he still love _her_. He would be damned (If he wasn't already) if he forgot his first _girlfriend_. He would've done anything for _her_. _Anything_. The first was usually the best, where one is to learn with, to test (in a non-perverted sense) with and if it all went well, die with _her_. And, he did learn, he did test out dates and other things. If he was to be honest, he did die _with_ _her_ , in a sense

Issei bit his lip because he thought _she_ was dead. Wasn't _she_? He failed to pick up that Koneko was starting to replace her aura around him.

Was this her fault for saying... _those_ words? If it was Koneko had to fix it, she just had to help her _senpai_ as he did to her. Even more so, since it was her fault.

" _Senpai_." The girl tried to call to him gently and slowly. All she got was him, not responding in anyway. " _Senpai! Please!_ " Issei turned her way, and the way he gazed at her was chilling. "Listen to me, _senpai_! _She_ isn't there! Don't you remember? _She_ died at the church."

He flinched, Koneko wasn't sure at what. At remembering, or her saying 'died.' " _Senpai_ , look, I'm Koneko... I hated _ecchi_ things. I like sweets... And I-I love _Senpai_." She blushed and embraced him. Her aura swallowed them both as her feelings were overwhelming her and her powers.

" _Senpai_ , I wished you do _ecchi_ things with me. I wished to see if you _tasted_ sweet." She blushed darkly. She was being truthful. Although, much embarrassed that she even said that aloud because she has never done that before. " _Senpai_ , I wished that you love me." She could see why he didn't if he didn't. She wasn't sure how to deal with her feelings. Especially, after he confessed to Rias, and especially since, everyone had much _bigger_ bodies than her.

Even if he didn't love her, Koneko would do anything to save him. Or simply, do anything in general. Even despite Rias being her master.

She would share beloved food that came fifth in her list in her favorite things. Her fourth was her senpai's friendly and carefree attitude (She felt somewhat jealous he could think like that), the third was her _senpai's_ smiles, and the second was head pats from him. Lastly, the first was just him, she couldn't think of anyone better to take such a high place in her 'favorite things' list. She would not mind taking baths with Issei. She would _die_ just appease him, if she had no other way.

"Koneko-chan..." Issei felt himself snap out of his daze after the word _ecchi_ , also blushed when she said she want to _taste_ him.

" _Senpai_?" Koneko looked up to her beloved _senpai_ , and was fearful that his eyes weren't going to have his normal warmth.

"I'm sorry you had to see that... I-I worried you, again. Sorry..." Issei didn't want to show _that_ to anyone. He worried everyone enough with his transformation. No one needed to deal with his insecurities.

"K-Koneko?"

Koneko pulled Issei into an embrace. Her hands interlocked with each other as if she was going to squeeze the life out of Issei. However, did not. After all, what was the point of her giving him it in the first place? " _Senpai_... Did you hear all of _it_?" She felt her cheek get warmer as she blushed and hid her face into Issei's chest.

"I-er, yes?" Issei wasn't really sure what she meant (he wasn't even sure if he heard the whole thing) but went a yes.

"Senpai... You have to take responsibility..." Koneko mumbled aloud.

"Err... Koneko, I-I'm sorry." Koneko knew it wasn't really his fault. Nevertheless, she purred slightly at the head rub he gave her.

"Senpai?" Her response was a slight hum. "Can we do _it_?" The way she phrased it so bluntly, it reminded Issei of Xenovia. But there was one major difference, and, no, it wasn't the difference in the size of _oppai_ , it was the fact that Koneko didn't usually say those things.

"I-"

" _Senpai_ , I want to heal as fast as possible... I can't stand it when I see you so weak, when I could do something to help you." She paused and looked up her eyes shining with tears of her confession and her fear of her crush dying on everyone, on _her_. "I don't want to see Issei- _senpai_ die. Two times is _enough_. You're precious to everyone and to me."

"... _S-Senpai_?" She felt his smooth hands wipe at her cheeks, it was then she realized she was crying. "I really love you, Issei- _senpai_." She didn't hate Issei. She hated the fact he did perverted things outside the household, like peeking on other girls, with his "friends." Really, she wouldn't mind if it was just him. "I want to have your babies one day. I want to see them run around with us, playing. I want to _die_ with you, _Senpai_. There's no one else in the world who I want to do these things with."

It reminded him how he felt when he first met Yuuma-no, Raynare. But, _she_ was gone like Koneko said...

"Koneko..." Issei couldn't find it in himself to turn away from a crying girl. Some part of him wanted to run away and not deal with anything, another part want to hug and soothe her worries and another wanted to reproach her feelings and take up her deal. "...I love you, too."

 _Let's go two out of three?_ Cowardliness be damned.

"Issei- _senpai_..." Koneko hugged the male before her even tighter and cried, happily, in pure joy at his confession. "I'm so happy."

Issei swallow his saliva. He realized that her breast had gotten bigger from the first time he met, to say the least. "Koneko..." Nevertheless, he smiled, gently. He was used to an indifferent Koneko, not a sad one nor (though he did not mind) a happy one. However, now he knew why she acted as such. It was such a _tsundere_ move...

He wanted to try something on two sudden impulses. "Hey, Koneko." Again, he falling for adorable and brown feline eyes that seem to match his eyes in color. She looked at him in blissful confusion. Her robe seemed to fall lower, _just_ barely covering her lower parts. His perverted side made sure he noticed.

"He-" Koneko felt her breath hitch. Suddenly, Issei's face was right in front of hers, just a hair's distance away. She was going to kiss Issei- _senpai_. No, she was going to kiss, Issei! She closed her eyes and closed the meager distance.

"Chu..." Koneko wanted her first kiss to last forever.

Issei was filled with blissful relieve. He had bitterly used [Bilingual] on her just to make sure that she wasn't lying. He had mixed feelings in doing so but he couldn't take another lie. One was enough. And, he really want to kiss her. Oddly, or not.

Issei pulled back and stared into the eyes that held so much adoration and respect for him. He hid his inner frown so quickly, Koneko couldn't have sense it. Issei didn't want to be that "God" that Koneko looked at for guidance. He was still having his own unanswered questions, his own trials.

However, it didn't mean he couldn't at least try to at least be that one person for her. As her _senpai_ , that was his job.

[ _Last Warning_ ]

" _Senpai_ , can I-we do... _it_?" She asked more timidly that time than before. "I really want to see you feel better." Issei wasn't sure if that last phrase had a double meaning.

"I-I g-guess s-so?" He questioned himself. Would he actually do _it_?

Koneko smiled, and blushed then began to fidget with her fingers as she looked at them. "Then please... Take of me, _Senpai_." By Gods, did she steal that from an eroge?! He wasn't really sure where to start for they were closest one can be to be nude with clothing on.

"I'll be gentle, Koneko-chan..." He picked her up from the bed and gently laid her down on the bed.

He took in the image of a white-haired cat goddess that lay before him. Koneko's whole body was a delicate pale that match her infrastructure. Her hands were clasp together as if she was praying and rested in between her developing breast as it heaved slowly. Her robe had finally fallen completely from her body and imitated a radiation of holy light, ironically. Her cat ears were deflated and blending in with her white hair. Her fluffy tail covered her lower womanly lips, as if it were hiding such a masterpiece. Her eyes were half lidded as she lovingly gazde at her lover.

Overall, "Koneko you're adorable." Moreover, pulling on his many strings. He saw the blush she had gotten and this time knew why she blushed.

" _Senpai_ , you're teasing me..." He was not sure why but it made him move even slower.

Koneko couldn't describe the amount of anticipation she felt. She has heard about and even seen Issei do _ecchi_ things with Rias and some of the others, but to get ready and have it happen. Koneko wasn't sure how exactly to do that. Nonetheless, she was ecstatic at the fact that her _senpai_ held her high enough to do this with her, or even just by saying, he loved her in the first place. She wanted to squirm and fidget but she did not, she simply stared with into her _senpai's_ lovely eyes.

"Hwahh..." She gasped softly when Issei begin to lightly rub her harden (from the cold and anticipation) nipples. Soon, she even began to mewl at Issei's actions.

" _S-Senpai_ , _kimochi ii (3)..._ Fuuaaah _..."_ Her blush got darker when she realized she had said that aloud. "Mwwaaa-ah... _Senpai_... P-Please kiss me." She didn't want to make such embarrassing noise anymore. She didn't think she could hold in bottled up in her mouth anymore either.

Issei smiled at her and moved to bring his face close to Koneko's. He didn't want Koneko to have the feeling that he was taking advantage of her, and just had to ask, "Is this okay?"

"Un!" She nodded and struggled to speak, because if she opened her mouth, she may make more of those embarrassing noises. With that, Issei closed the gap with a gentle smile. "Chu..."

Issei had an interesting thought, he wonder if her tail was also a _soft_ spot. He used his right hand into order to search blindly around as his left hand kept up with his former actions.

He used his left hand to trace lines with a ghostly feeling, giving Koneko pleasurable chill and a shiver. When he suddenly found the tail and gripped it, Koneko pulled from the kiss. "Hwaaauh, _S-Senpai_ , t-that's, my tail..."

So it was...

"Ahh! _Senpai_!" Her mouth and vocal cords were not controlled by her anymore. Just how did he know that her tail was sensitive, was lost on her. She didn't even know that. But she knew he was trying (and was succeeding, greatly) to pleasure her to the best of his abilities, not because she asked, but because he wanted to. For all she knew, he could've just gone right _in_. She wanted to smile, but her mewling and moans were making it so it was impossible at that moment.

Issei knew without a doubt that she was feeling good. He didn't want to go right in. He wanted Koneko to get something out of helping him. It didn't sit right that he would only benefit from _this_.

Sudden her tail straightened and she suddenly yelled. "MwwuuuuaAH!"

Issei released her tail and looked upon her. Her chest heaved heavily and her body was on her left side. Her hands were tightly packed together with some blanket held within. Her tail stood straight up from her behind, twitching slightly, and her legs were pulled up a little.

"Y-You okay, Koneko?" He blushed at how Koneko and how sensual she looked.

"I'm okay, _Senpai_." Her tail relaxed and she began to slowly to stir up from her position. "... _Senpai_ , c-can I... _taste_ you?"

By Gods, did he want her to. However, he was hesitant. He blushed anyway and spoke embarrassed, not even Xenovia was this forward... "Is t-that what you w-want?" He just wanted to make sure it was what she really wanted.

"H-Hai." Koneko blushed, she didn't' think it would really work... She always did wonder how _his_ would taste by just some random impulse. Koneko got onto her hands and feet then started to crawl towards Issei. However, unlike before, she was totally nude. Her expression was as cute as it was sensual. " _Senpai_..."

She saw the bulge that she would often feel as she sat on his lap. She got closer and saw that Issei was sitting in a loose cris-cross. She placed her hands within the hole the sitting position made and looked up to Issei, who slowly nodded, his heart beating the fastest it has ever been. He uncrossed his legs and felt that he needed to relax. _But how does one do that in this situation?_

"I'm starting, _Senpai_..." She tugged down his boxers and stared with some awe at Issei's precious spot.

Koneko was nervous and wasn't sure how to proceed. And so just started to lick the sides of it as if she were a cat drinking milk. To be honest, she didn't dislike the taste or truly like it either. It had a weird taste but, nonetheless, she continued.

She felt Issei's gentle hands rub her hair and ears. She felt happy at that as she always did. It was a _Senpai-Kohai_ relationship thing. Her small hands, in order to have more control in the movements, gripped the base. Her cold hands were the opposite of his burning manhood, giving her every touch a chilling yet pleasurable feeling.

He grunted before saying his next words, "Koneko, you seem good at this..." He felt rather amazed at how devoted she was trying to make him feel good, especially when he was sure, the _boochutsu_ part was more than enough.

Koneko started to move towards the tip, where she saw a hint of wetness leaking out. It got her curious. She licked and thought it was the same, though not in flavor, as Issei's groin. She didn't particularly like it or hate it.

"K-Koneko..." He soft moaned her name. He feeling really good. He didn't think a 'blowjob' would feel this good so suddenly.

Koneko found herself taking in the first quarter of his manhood. She didn't mind the taste but she did mind the way Issei shifted and how his face kept changing expressions. It was cute to have Issei at her 'feet,' in a way. She took in more until she was sure she could take anymore. She wrapped her tongue around his shaft, wondering if it brought more pleasure as she sucked him off.

"K-Koneko, that..." He pause to let loose yet another moan, "feels really nice..." He knew his limit was nearing yet he want her to go faster, was that supposed to happen? Truly he wasn't sure if it was normal for a guy to think like that yet he didn't want to ask Koneko, as she was just doing fine. And didn't want to seem selfish. As if reading his mind, Koneko sped up, she had gotten the hang of moving. "K-Koneko..." Soon, Koneko felt Issei grip her hair tightly, though not painfully so. "Gruah!" Issei wanted to apologize for not giving her a fair warning but froze as he spotted something.

Like a cat cleaning oneself, Koneko licked at the back of her hand after she wiped the excess from her chin. It was an endearing sight, but it awesomely erotic at the same time.

It was when she finished that she realized her lover was watching her. It made her blush that she did such a thing right before him. She has already gotten used to the taste, after all, it was his.

" _Senpai_ , please be gentle..." Her voice was timid but adorable as she stated such sensational words.

He opened up his arms for a hug and Koneko responded in kind. As he pulled her close her felt her body grind onto his slowly. He wanted to ask something before they start though. "Koneko... Do you-"

"Chu..." Koneko cut him off and kissed him, offhandedly, surprising him.

" _Senpai_ , I don't mean to be rude, but, I want this, I want your children, I want you because I love you. Don't you understand that?" Issei nodded slowly. "It hurts my pride having you worry about everything, _Senpai_... I worry too." Issei understood that, that's the reason why all _this_ was even happened.

"I... I'm just acting like your _senpai_." He smiled brightly, and shrugged off some of the darker feelings.

" _Senpai_ , you haven't smile a lot... It's nice to see it." She smiled softly and without him knowing, _uniting_ their bodies in one swift movement. Her azure aura covered both of them. She was facing Issei and had both her legs outside of Issei's. Her womanly folds enveloped Issei's arousal.

"K-Koneko..." It took him a bit to realize why he felt so much pleasure. However, he wasn't sure how Koneko would deal with it. To further his fact, her face was twisted somewhere between pain and happiness. It both of their first times. She would have it in no other way. But, him inside of her so suddenly was a bad idea on her part. She grateful that Issei didn't dare to move a millimeter. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." It was starting to fade. "J-Just give me a moment." Issei would give her all the time in the world to sooth her pain. Koneko began to feel different and differently after she started to move. " _Senpai_ , d-does it feel good?" She was looking at him with her bright eyes again.

He hissed slightly before he could respond, "Yeah..." Issei wanted Koneko to move at her pace but that pace was speeding up. "K-Koneko..." Koneko smiled and licked his chest lightly.

"I made _Senpai_ feel good." And the same time, she would save him an early death. At the cost of own.

Although, they were transferring energy, there was no way Koneko could get "life energy" from nothing after all. She would have to kill and gain energy from those she has kill. However, she doesn't kill, not even the nature that was literally everywhere on Earth. She was giving up her own. She knew it. She knew it so... _bluntly_. She knew she was going to die early in place of her s _enpai_ , but, at least, she did something, right...? She was a novice at _Senjutsu_ , at most. She didn't have knowledge on how to gain "life energy." She only knew she would have to kill in order gain more. She didn't want to kill after all, grudges were made and lasted for a last time if not healed. She didn't want to cause future problems, no mater how easily solved. Especially if her lover was involved.

That was one of the main reasons for her to have his child. What if she were to die much early or even at battle? One other was because what if he died? She didn't want to be selfish, but she wanted his child before he died, since the people they fought were getting stronger and stronger. Another was because she only wanted his children and nobody else's, and to have them before anyone else.

"...Koneko..." He saw tears at her eyes, _was she pushing herself?_ "Y-You're crying..." He bitterly wished she never stopped.

Koneko felt her slow by his hands, until she was stopped entirely. " _S-Senpai_ , w-why?" _Why was he slowing her, was he feeling good?_ " _S-Senpai_ , I told you I'm fine..." She moved to push her hips. But, Issei's hand had been firm and didn't move an inch.

"You're crying, Koneko. You're aren't fine..."

 _H-How did he catch on...?_ He wasn't supposed to see them. He was supposed to close his eyes in pleasure and keep going with his actions, as she has been told. He wasn't supposed to see her crying...

 _He wasn't suppose to find out..._

She lied, "It's because I'm _happy_ , _Senpai."_ She smiled as brightly as she could. She _truly_ was happy. She would have his child soon, if she kept up these _sessions_. The only problem she had with this was the fact she may not see her great grandchildren grow up. She may not even see her own grandchildren grow up, or, perhaps, even her own. She may not die by _his_ side. She may not have been able to help more this. She may not have told her everything about her.

She started crying, sobbing almost. "Koneko... I didn't know you were so _happy_ about this." She heard him mutter. She wanted to laugh at how stupid he was, she really did. But, was so grateful at it, he wouldn't find out unless her sister said something, or if she died. She was crying because she was selfish, as she told herself. She wanted to do all the things she may not be able to do.

However, it was all worth it, if her beloved _Senpai_ was involved, no matter how small his part was. Especially if it were his life. "I'm so happy that you let me help you, _Senpai_." She looked up to Issei, her eyes shining from her still falling tears, and the love she held for her senior. She knew he still awkward with all his feelings and such. "You always endure everything by yourself."

He smiled brightly as he scratched at his cheek lightly, "I really don't want to say... Ahhh-K-Koneko..." Koneko had taken it upon herself to move.

"Issei- _senpai_ took too long. It isn't good for a guy to keep a g-girl waiting, Huuah..." Koneko miscalculated how much better she would feel and started to moan.

Issei didn't say anything but he wonder how he did fit into Koneko... She was just so "T-Tight..."

Her next words further to push Issei across an mental edge. " _Senpai_ , you feel like you're, huuuaahh! Ripping me apart!" Issei felt something bending but holding. There was no way Koneko watched his collection of _ecchi_ things. He couldn't imagine it... But that was because he already was! "Mwwuuuh! Ah Senpai!" She pulled at his neck for a kiss, she longed for his lips again.

"Chu..." Issei placed his hands by her slim hips and around her plumb underside and groped slightly. He felt her shivered and moaned into the kiss. He also felt her change her movements from just up and down to moving forward and grinding up against him while pulling up slightly and swigged right back as deep as her folds allowed her to.

Issei felt himself getting closer his limit when he heard Koneko yelled, "Mwww-aaaAAAHH!" and shutter harshly. Issei felt guilty that he _had_ to hold himself back to not move. And just carelessly played with her hair and ears, smiling contentedly at the fact that at least Koneko was satisfied.

Koneko was going to miss his head pats, the sweets he bought for her, his passionate smiles and attitude and most of all, the man, Hyoudou Issei, himself. She would want to hog him just to be selfish, but she knew (felt), she was already _too_ selfish.

She should've grown stronger, to fight by his side, to avoid such a complication in his future. There were some many things she should've done.

Issei had similar thoughts. If he had been strong, he wouldn't have watch Asia... _disappear_. If he was strong he could've fought him off in the first place. If he was smarter and not weak-minded, he wouldn't have fallen for [Juggernaut Drive]. So many things he should've done. But did not, and in place, regretted, as did Koneko.

" _S-Senpai_..." She noticed his erection hasn't fully disappeared. She was going to pull on his strings, pushing her own away. "You didn't get to finish..."

Issei realized what she meant for a moment; he flushed darkly and sputtered her name, "K-K-Koneko! I-"

Koneko pulled up her hand like a cat showing their paw off, and gazed as cutely as she could muster towards the male that had her affection. She radiated her aura again, and it made it as if she were shining with waves of cuteness and love, if Issei didn't already feel it. "Issei-senpai... Was I enough?" She was pushing his buttons and she knew it as she saw his manhood extend quite a bit. "Because, _Senpai_ , if it's for you, I can keep _going,_ " she smiled cutely, "even if it's _forced_." She watched at as Issei squirmed. She placed a "paw" over his chest and leaned forward, her cuteness urging Issei's brain to find a way to find out how such cuteness was possible, "Issei- _senpai_ -!"

Koneko was thrown back, and also taken aback, though not hurt in anyway, just surprised. "Damn it, Koneko... You're making it hard." Koneko wasn't sure if he meant one thing or another. "To hold back what you hate..." He muttered with tight teeth.

Koneko's eyes widen, _he didn't hear her whole confession?_ "Issei- _senpai_ , I only wished that you did those with me. Or at least without your friends. You saw me as a woman, only then." She blushed as she barely said her confession.

"K-Koneko, I don't think-"

"Then _don't_ , you don't usually think anyways." She smiled softly at his expression. It was twisted in slight confusion. _Did he really act like that...?_ Scratch that, he did, didn't he-

He frozen when he saw something adorable. Koneko was shivering, her hands trembled over her chest and her legs pull up but wide open. Her cat ears were flat against her head and her tail ran around her leg and curled over her stomach. Her pale complexion almost glowed in her azure aura. Her eyes were begging for attention or something... "I knew _Senpai_ was such a tease... But not this far, you're like a second Akeno," Koneko smiled softly as she teased her _senpai_ , it was always fun, as always.

 _He was a tease..._

He smiled gently and moved to positioned himself before he continued he wanted to confirm that she really wanted this. After all, such a small yet fine body, such as hers, were often delicate. Even if she had the [Rook] trait. "Koneko you sure I should continue?"

Koneko stared at him with fondness as he leaned over her, his erection ghostly rubbing against her wetness. She mewled slightly at the sudden but ethereal feeling. " _S-Senpai_ , please..." _Please continue, please don't die, please continue being you, please don't fear, please pat my head, please don't forget who you are, please let me tease you, please don't forget your friends, please smile, please don't forget me, please don't lose who you are, Issei-senpai. Please..._ "love me."

He couldn't and wouldn't deny such a cute and timid yet powerful expression and the tone of voice. "I'm going in... Gruaah." Issei grunted as he was still sensitive, whereas Koneko wasn't that far off herself, as she did just recover.

Koneko didn't feel pain as she did before. No, she felt ethereal harmony at their untainted union, at their feelings, at the fact she was helping her most beloved. "Issei- _senpai_ , I love you so much..." That only those words rang in her mind and out her mouth when his hips continually rocked into hers.

Issei felt her walls be even tighter than before. Moreover, before was tight enough. He hissed before kissing Koneko who moaned and mewled his name without restraint. As he did so, he kneaded her small but ever-wonderful breast slowly, letting her get used to all the feelings of physical pleasure. She suddenly pulled from the kiss, unintentionally, "Ise!" His thumb often rubbed her small peaks as he pushed up and down against her chest. His other arm moved to her tail as before and gripped it without her word. " _S-Senpai!_ _Mwwuuh_ - _aaah_!" Her mouth was hung open with her unable to hold back any of her yells and moans anymore. It was embarrassing but she would bare with it. It was for _Senpai_. "Issei- _senpai_ , please with me-Ah!" Koneko's inner walls were tightening even more. He knew she close as was he.

"Koneko... Grruuu-ah!" Issei was having trouble holding his moans in too.

"Issei- _senpai_ , I f-feel it-uuuuah!" She was trying her best to last in fear of Issei stopping because she couldn't handle him. " _K-Kimochi ii_! (3)" She knew her beloved was also feeling good.

Issei knew even him, a pervert dragon, could last so long to the walls of a woman. He could continue but it wasn't his right to do so. "K-Koneko, s-should I p-pull-"

"-N-No!" She wanted him, and all his seed inside her! She wanted to feel his love within her, his baby if by a stroke of luck, devil reproduction rate be damned.

"K-Koneko! Gruuh-ah!" He was so close when his body was trying to speed up, but he resisted it at the same time.

" _Senpqi_ , I- LOVE YOU!" Her walls tightly so, activating Issei's own orgasm.

"K-Ko-NEKO!" He couldn't finish his response. He was trying to not fall atop her and gently swooped her up in one arm. "Hey Koneko." He flipped her so her smaller body laid atop his own. She instantly wrapped her legs around his as if she was cold, but Issei knew, that was at least a millionth of her reasoning.

"Hmm?" Koneko was satisfied and wanted to drown in her lover's warm arms as she slept. Her lower regions felt warm, brimming with her lover's love. Her own body felt tantalized with such blissful feelings. It was all worth it for _Senpai_ and if he knew she loved him more than any sweet or anything in general, he wouldn't have been so accepting. Thank you for being so dense...

"I love you." She smiled and snuggled into Issei's chest and arm. She hummed lightly and was on the edge of sleep.

"Hey, _Senpai_..." He "mhm-ed" in response, "Can I get one last kiss?" She looked up, her eyes were on the edge of shutting and her body was numbing in sleepiness. But it didn't stop her from feeling his lips over hers.

"Anything for you." She didn't need to see it but she knew they both fell asleep with a smile.

' ' _Anything for you_ ,' ' they both thought, if only...

[ **...kukukuku?** ]

* * *

 **Vorpal** _: The ending is at the bottom... Please continue if you are still reading._ _When I mean "later," I mean anytime. Could be right after, could be for another thousand years, but just choose any number of years that feels (heh) right for you._

 _The episode (OVA) took me by surprise because I saw it at random and well, Koneko was rather perverted... and well under-dressed. I thought it was cute, and I thought why not give it go with Koneko. I couldn't choose who to do next anyway. I was stuck between Rosewessie and Ravel. Longest one so far..._

 _This took a sad turn... It wasn't supposed to, but it had. I killed Koneko, I'm sorry. Please kill me now. I realized what I did after I did it..._

 _(D-M-Y) 3-2-16:_ _I edited... quite a bit. Not sure if I missed anything..._

 _I thought why not and added these in:_

 _(1) – Got it_

 _(2) – But_

 _(3) – Feels Good/Good feeling(s) [Haze's Suggestion]_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _Dragon Rider (Guest): Your suggestion is a good one and something I had thought of but, I kept ending up on a route that lead to Irina dying, because as Xenovia said before, Irina is much more devoted to God, and very unlikely, Irina is a daughter of a famous exorcist and an only child to keep up her family heritage. However if her whole family stayed, it would be a whole different story. A lot of possilities. To be honest, I don't want to choose between all those and/or think about those. So I just went with I thought of first. Although I may take the idea if it's fine with you. But no promises._

 _Karlos1234ify_ _: That's what I'm aiming for in this "series." I'm rather dark in my other stories but I hope this isn't too dark. I thank you for your brightening words._

 _War Historian_ _: I'm choosing to do those two last just because I feel like it and hoping the other girl (although I still like them more than some of the others) will get attention in other stories. If you mean a "twosome," I think I'ma start doing those and such after every 1 on 1 pairing._

 _Everyone else_ _: I updated, although this one is a bit more sadness than it should of have. I tried to make the sugar a bit better, I think... Lovely Angel is coming out soon :D I'm sorry about any mistakes, I'm a super lazy person, I rather edit some number of hrs after posting, because I like to read people's responses to my unremarkable writing and I'm rather impatient with things that include myself (however that works). I also often type/read in many different languages, thus I often make mistakes. I really am sorry though, and hope it doesn't interfere how the story is supposed to make you feel and something..._

 _If you liked it or not, blame my curiosity and experience. I apologize for mistakes, I did next-to nothing in any sort of editing._

" _Have a Nice Day."_

 _I'll try after writing this..._

 _- **Vorpal**_

* * *

[ **†** ]

Ending: "Later"

" _Life Without Meaning Is Boring,"_

 _Koneko always did wonder her worth as her breathing slowed._

 _"So My Meaning Is Searching For That Meaning."_

 _That She thought._

 _"Which Should Come At My Death."_

 _Her death should've been painless for everyone's hearts and not so overwhelming._

 _"Now Let My Life Not Be So Boring, Ne?"_

 ** _"_** _But if it was, I would have never met you, **Senpai**..."_

 _"Thank you Kuroka-neechan for not saying anything."_

 _" I love you, Issei-senpai."_

 _" So... Please live... at least for me, ne?"_

 _Her smiled didn't fade in the least nor in the end._

 _"...Was this_ my _fault...?"_

 _It was, wasn't it._

 _In that end, he couldn't keep his smile._

 _" I love you,Koneko..."_

 _[Words: 8,540]_

 _-Fin_


	4. Kuroka's Just Wet

"Just Lovely"

 _Synopsis_ _: The Sekiryuutei was alone, bathing. What could happen when there's only one naughty nekoshou left in the same house?_

* * *

[ **†** ]

...Rated: **[** " ** _K_** " **]**...  
For Kuroka

.-.

* * *

"Huuuah..." Sighing heavily, Issei allowed himself to relax in his private and steamy indoor onsen, which was yet another room he had only _just_ found in his massive complex. Looking around, he admired his rather new surroundings, before he slid deeper, throwing his head back, and began reminiscing his new life with closed eyes.

 _Only in a few months..._

Only in a few months—his life has changed, in all sorts of ways, he could barely fathom how and why. He's seen all sorts of things, fought all sorts of things, and gained all sorts of things. ... _And_ , _finally_ , he grinned perversely, he's touched— _groped_ —all sorts of things.

He wasn't sure for how long but he peacefully sat there, thinking, until he heard a noise.

* **Spliish** *

"Huh?" Opening his eyes, he heard something. He blinked at a black cat then ignored as if it were a normal occurrence since it wasn't causing any harm by shutting his eyes once more.

—Then his eyes shot open and looked back. It had _two_ tails! He swore he saw two tails, even through the blurring steam drifting in the room. ...Although, he has seen more surprising things, like Rias' _oppai_!

However, when he did look back, the black feline was gone...

Yet, it only serviced to confuse him further when a sudden weight to his lap appeared.

Throwing and clamping both hands over his flooding nose, he sputtered nonsense as he struggled to look away—and look at the same time.

" _Sekiryuutei-chin_ is all alone, _Nyaaa~_ " The black-haired nekoshou yawned before her glowing honey eyes looked up to Issei, who was all too shocked to move. "Ne ne, did you know I was alone? I _was_ lonely, ya' know."

In a tight ebony one-piece swimsuit, which only pronounced her sensually arousing curves, Kuroka stretched herself over his legs, bending her back akin to a cat. Her breast brushed heavily against Issei's legs. Her matching long hair swam around them both, blocking anything that was underneath, but it failed to block her raised plump torso, tails, and rising behind. Then she finished stretching by laying herself over his lap in warm, wet comfort. The sinful temptations flatted and rubbed across his inner thighs, as Kuroka shifted, making sure to not touch a certain region.

"The perverted _Oppai Emperor Dragon_ is all to myself, _Nyaa_ ~"

She ghostly drew her fingers over his _harden_ and scarred torso and up to the right side of his chin, where it gently played with his skin like a gentle massage. "— _or_ does this bad n' naughty, _naughty_ cat _belong_ to the great big, and almighty _drar~rag~gon~_?" Erotic images shot through his mind—him taking her from behind, ironically, in doggy position, him playing her tails in missionary position, him doing... all sorts of things in _all_ sorts of positions—as blood tried to force its way passed his fingers.

She tilted her head and made a slightly confused face from his visible lack of a reaction—to _imitate_ untainted innocence, perfectly aware of her effect on the brown-eyed male, as all dragons had a weak spot for helpless and innocent maidens. " _Or_ does the perverted _Oppai Dragon Emperor_ not find my _oppai_ good enough?" She shifted herself so that her knees trapped and pinned Issei's legs beneath her and her round underside rubbed against his thighs with every movement either of them made.

The water shook, suddenly. Vigorously, Issei had his hands still to his nose, and shook his head side-to-side, unable to find it in himself to speak as he stared at the quaking breast, unable to draw away.

Feinting innocence once more, she smiled brightly, as she reached around and underneath her generous yet tightly nylon-covered breasts. She spoke more sensually this time. "I'm glad, _Nyaa~_ " Slowly, Kuroka reached over to Issei's hands with her own. Her actions caused Issei to draw away from her supple chest, but he didn't regret it, either.

Taking Issei's hand into hers, Kuroka masterfully rubbed them, soothingly, as she brought them up before her bountiful chest. "Issei- _chin_ , do you..." She paused, purposefully biting her lip, noting his reactions. She felt Issei squirmed under her and his hand twitch with _need_. She resumed speaking with an innocently bashful tone "—does Issei- _chin_ want to ... _touch_ them?"

Blood trickled from his nose and in between his fingers, as his mouth twitched. "I—I, I-"

Kuroka's eyes glistened as she brought her hands, and by extension, Issei's pair of hands, behind her, to close the space between the two.

Issei stopped sputtering nonsense once he felt the sinfully divine sensation of her... lovely boobs. It was just so great, overwhelming—it just so... _awesome_! Perfect! He could feel everything, like her semi-harden peaks, and her heart, which pounded, diagonally from his own. While he didn't understand why, it was comforting to hear it. It was quick, like his own, but slower. However... it was, perhaps... _nervous_ akin his own.

 _Is Kuroka... a virgin?_ There was no other reason to be nervous, right? _Wait, no scratch that, I'm nervous..._ — _But I'm still a virgin!_

Suddenly, he was drawn from his thoughts. Looking down, his thoughts were conquered by the sensual sight before him. "Hoooh! Hoh! Ooh!" Something against his chest was grinding up and down against him—something so... perfectly _perfect_!

"Does this feel good, _Sekiryuutei-chin_ , _Nyaa~_?" Looking up from her lower position, she stared up to her appointed "donor." It made her seem even smaller than she actually was, further pushing for the timid image she was forging.

— _Only if there wasn't that fabric in between my exposed chest and her irresistible—magnificent breasts!_

"It feels... _the best_!" The neko-girl giggled, which pulsated through the both of them. It filled Issei with some sort of weird emotion since he, had not only heard, but, _felt_ her delighted laugh.

However... he repeated blinked, suddenly. He has never seen her... laugh so _genuinely_ , before. — _No_ , he remembered something, _I lied..._ _I have; it was when..._ Kuroka began to reconnecting—teasing and playing—with her sister.

He began staring at her, unconsciously meeting her mischievous golden-brown eyes with his oddly serious maple ones.

A tint of pink appeared onto her face, as she realized that he was staring at her, sincerely. Slowly, she stopped her ministrations, pulling away. "Is..." She paused, unsurely. _Why is he looking at me like this?_ To match her thoughts, her face gained a true timid face, "Did I do something wrong? —Is it not to _your_ liking?" His gaze was a bit nerving-raking, strangely.

"T-That's not true, but..." Blinking once, Issei nervously and instinctively scratched at his cheek, feeling he would sound odd or strange, "I... I just thought I've only since you laugh like 'that' once before..." He turned away, embarrassed.

His statement caused her to, also, blink once, as she absorbed his expressive words. Then, she smiled, satisfied at her "choice," and happily at his attentiveness, before she giggled once more.

Issei swung his head back at the sound of her pleased laughter. "W-What's so funny?" though, he was happy it sounded genuine.

"N-Nothing," she started, recovering from her amusement, and smiling cheerfully, "I-It's just you really are a strange, _nyaa~_ and perverted _Sekiryuutei_ , you know that, Issei- _chin_?" Her hands took his hands, once more. "But, I like that, ya' know?" Pulling on them, she drew Issei back to her, a blush spilling deeper into her skin.

Issei also blushed at her closeness as they were, although not touching, cheek-to-cheek.

A whisper reached his ears, " _...A lot..._ " before an unfamiliar sensation overtook his cheek. She kissed his cheek... After of which, she began licking him!

"W-W-What!" He could sputter again! As he struggled to move, he felt odd.

Considering his "unreasonable" confusion, she swerved his head so that her lips could meet his and that she did. It made him go silent, utterly so. The only noises made were her, playing with his tongue and each of them grunting as so.

Still dominating his mouth, she smiled slight tears to her eyes. It wasn't from grief, guilt, shame or even anger, she knew that.

She forced herself turned away from the kiss, looking down and away. "I—I..." She awkwardly paused, gathering and organize her thoughts. She glanced back to Issei, only to immediately look away as she caught his concerned gaze.

"I'm..." She stared down to her trembling hands, before she relaxed her shoulders, and let her thoughts flow through her mouth, "—I'm _horny_." Her eyes widened, as strange embarrassment filled her. It, for some odd reason, reminded her of the time when he stopped her from taking Shrione.

" "..." "

Silence instilled awkwardness.

Issei was still processing her words, and their bodily compromise.

Issei knew how to control himself (as shown by his dreadful stalling of Rias' virginity), but for how much longer could he? This beautiful, irresistible _neko_ _Onee-sama_ was just _that_ close to getting him to forget _himself_. It was only by the Satan's will that his poker face hasn't fallen. He could only hope Kuroka didn't notice his struggle ...down below.

Her face was just so close and with the rather passionate kiss still fresh in his mind, he couldn't help to want more and blush everytime he glanced towards the blissful lips—and what they _could_ do. And, by the _Oppai Gods_ from the hidden above, her breast, though only looking larger because of her small figure, were big! They were just a bit smaller than Rias, yet they were _perfect_ , as any other boobs! Her other bodily curves were always mystified and held hidden by her usual kimono, yet here they were fully outlined by her skin-tight black one-piece. And damn, he wanted to slide and hold his hands by them. From his position, he could see her twin tails, and if his "stash" was anything to go by, he wanted to stroke them and see if they were soft and a tool of pleasure.

—She was a seductive creature, he knew then more than ever. He could only hope, she didn't look down.

Kuroka had by then had enough of the awkwardness; she hated the feeling. Swiftly, she pulled back, scanning him. When she landed to the raised towel at his lap, her mouth fell open in surprise.

She grinned, mischievously as Issei realized that he had been caught, and so, he covered his rising groin, blushing. " _Nyaa_ ~" She purred, and drew close to him. "Issei- _chin_ _is_ naughty~" She draped herself over him, once more. "Making _me_ embarrassed, wait and letting his _secret_ stash be found by this curious kitty." Using her breast, she effortlessly pushed him back until his leveled back hit the edge, leaving him in the lounging position since he propped his arms upon the rocky edges to balance himself. "I think he needs to be punished."

She pulled back, her breast shook as looked away, "—or does this naughty, _naughty_ cat need to be punished for scouring through the scary dragon's _treasure, Nyaa~_?"

Issei didn't respond but he looked around, quickly searching for signs of other residents. Everytime he got this close, he was always stopped. However, with no signs, he wasn't sure if he could continue. That was, only if he had it in him to stop them, which, if it was by the girl's own consent, he couldn't—wouldn't stop.

He was still debating if he could stop her when something engulfed him and caused him to shiver with pleasure. It caused him to throw his head back, considering the suddenness. " _K-Kuroka_!" Her smooth hands moved quickly, stroking him and turned him into groaning putty. _How was she so skilled?_

Excited and a bit nervous at the fact that she never has done the action before, she intriguingly peered at his reactions. "It's getting harder in my hand, _Nyaa_ ~!" Titling her head, she looked up from her left hand and the _strange_ object in between them, to Issei's face. "Does this feel good?"

Trying his best to ignore the sensations so that he could respond, Issei let out, " _T-The Best_!"

Feeling pleased with his answer, her smile widened and she drew her fingernails of her other hand up his chest with a ghostly and dazzling feel, causing shivers alongside the sensation of her lower actions to overwhelm him. "I'm glad~" Once she reached his chin, she didn't play with his skin, she drew his face to hers. She watched his face twist with ecstasy; it made her happy that it was she who was causing him to feel pleasure. " _Issei_ ," she started, barely realizing she didn't use any suffixes, "could we move, _Nyaa~_?"

Dumbly, he nodded, taking them both out the water and down against the dew-covered floor behind him. They both shivered at the new chillier temperature. Thinking about her and the sudden change in temperature, he moved one arm around her waist, lopsided with his hand groping her plump underside. His other arm was busy stabilizing him from behind, both their weight _insubstantially_ pressuring him.

However, it wasn't needed, as Kuroka pushed him down again. " _Issei_ ," she pulled the towel from lap, making him shiver with the updraft. "—Do you want... _it_ between my beloved," she paused once more to squeeze her breast together, " _Tits_?" In her left hand, Kuroka didn't let her smirk show when his _smelly_ thing twitched.

" _Y-Yes_..." It was more of a murmur than anything else as he turned his head away, unusually embarrassed.

Kuroka couldn't help but smirk. "What was that, _Sekriyuutei_?" She couldn't help but tease him; she was a _naughty_ cat after all. "I couldn't hear you, _Nyaa~"_

 _"Y-Yes!_ " He was blushing heavily, once he said it.

She giggled, as it was lusciously cute, seeing him that way. "Now now, was that so hard?" Her speech had a double meaning, which Issei had also caught. But, she _dreadfully_ retracted herself from their physical contact, slipping her hands, and allowing her hand to pause at the tip. She spoke again, a bit coyly, "E-Even if it's embarrassing, please watch; this is for you, _Nyaa_ ~"

At that, he finally turned back. He watched her take both shoulder straps into each hand and tantalizingly slip them down her shoulders. With that, he got a bit of her physical crevice appearing.

Seeing his perverted attentiveness, Kuroka felt exposed unlike ever before. But no matter! She would drive forward as she has always done. "This _is_ embarrassing." She only immediately confessed to copy his various eroges, but the statement did withhold some truth, as she was rather inexperienced in the "art" of procreating. With that, she pulled the straps lower, and finally, presenting her _perfect_ womanly curves with a slight jiggle from their release from their nylon prison.

Issei followed everything, gapping. His hands twitched as they laid by his side, without meaning, at least at that moment.

Smiling cutely, Kuroka got to her knees, her one-piece exposing her large breast as it hung loosely beneath them. "I'm starting, _Nyaa~_ " She pushed aside Issei's stiff legs, and seized her breast by the front. That action brought chills up her body as she had rubbed up against her stiffened pink peaks. Finally, she swiftly plunged Issei's rigid penis within them.

"Gah!" Issei grunted, throwing his head back slightly. He's touched— _groped_ —all sorts of things. But, he has never had boobs surround his penis for a _boobjob_. — _And by the almighty Chichigami, this is splendid! Perfectly so!_

From the corners of his eyes, he watched as her perfect peaks came up then down _then_ up again _and then_ down again swallowing his harden flesh. It was memorizing. The pressure that made shutter with rapture was utterly perfect. The way her hands held her large chest, simply put, it was erotic the way her own hands dug into her smooth flesh. He even watched the waves of hair that lifted and fell, yet with upmost grace.

Then with a face of concentration, her dark honey orbs met his chocolate ones. Her expression relaxed with a mischievous visage as she licked her luscious lips that asked to be kissed, endlessly. Kuroka knew she couldn't help but find him cute with his face full of pleasure. If she were to describe it, she probably would say she could even get drunk on it. Or perhaps—

" _Nyaa_ ~" She mewled, successfully gaining Issei's attention, "I think I 'ought to use my mouth," She stared him straight on, as her neck craned down. Her tongue reached out and watered her pink lips once more. "Nyaa~?" Her saliva drooped from between her lips, onto the raging rod that wasn't going to leave her cleavage anytime soon.

Her grin widened at his shiver when her lips met his shining and swollen tip. " _Mmm_ ~" Humming gently, she swirled her tongue over the tip. Sucking on the skin, she took in more of the hard-on. She then ran her tongue as low as her mouth could reach.

"Urrgh... Huaa..." Hearing Issei moan and grunt at her ministrations, she felt greatly delighted at her perverse effort. She kept her eyes straight towards Issei, who tried his best not to twitch or throw his head back in pleasure. He was trying to maintain eye contact as he had "learned" it was important but—it was just _so_ much. Either that, or Kuroka was just that skillful. To be truthful, he thought it was a little of both, but more so the former as breast were _perfect_!

From between her bountiful pillows, she felt Issei's hard flesh twitch harshly, before he groaned heavily. "Nrggg!" The colorless liquid shot forth into Kuroka's mouth. Unused to drinking any kind of fluid at such a rate, she had some drip from between her lips, onto the back of hand, which originally was going to wipe at her lips. To be honest, Kuroka would have been taken by surprise if it weren't for the fact that she had watch Issei's collection, which included the very predicament they were in and she had predicted. Though she wasn't too sure how she should feel about that...

However, Kuroka kept her hold on his manhood as she rose from her position. Her other cupped her hidden wetness and took the texture of her skin-tight suit among her fingers. She wasn't lying when she said she was _horny_ , after all. She's naughty, yes, but she was no liar. " _Issei_ ," She pushed the bottom of her skin-tight one-piece to the side, exposing her fleshy lower lips and the moisture that leaked. "...I'm _wet_."

Hearing that, Issei looked down, only to gulp as he saw juices either drip from her thin slit or slither down her perfectly toned thighs. Barely thinking, for the extraordinarily tantalizing scent of her womanly juices made him feel strange, making he take her by surprise. Her curvy butt was grasped into his palms, and then drove them towards himself, and thus, Kuroka fell towards him, taken aback, by his directness.

"H-Hey! **_!_** — _N-Nyaaa~_ " Suddenly, her eyes widened as she abruptly moaned with pleasure and her legs gave in. "!" Quickly, on instinct, her small hands placed themselves into Issei's brown locks, holding him still—and driving him even closer. Issei was licking her like a cat to milk, and she never thought something would feel so great! _Gods, what is t-this_ — ** _!_** " _Oh my_ — ** _!_** " Her voice became strangled as her head swerved.

There was still one hand, holding her still—by her ass—when she threw her head back. Something—a rough thumb—touched that nub just before her virginal pink lower lips. _It was_... It was called a "clit," or something that she had learned from finding Issei's porn stash. —But, when Issei used his rough digit to rub, stroke, and massage it "— _N-NyaaH_ ~! _Ise! I-Issei!_ Wait _—_ " She couldn't help but moan and mewl.

Issei, despite Kuroka's forceful hands, moved away from Kuroka's nether region, causing her to sigh out in fading bliss. "Hwuaah~" He then let her fall into his arms, her knees between his. He started at her, in her disheveled mess. She seemed to be shuttering yet she hadn't climaxed, which she unknowingly dreaded, as shown by the amount of secretion leaving between her legs.

Pulling her into his lap, his manhood barely brushing Kuroka's wet lips, allowing her to face him. His hands hesitantly went towards her cat ears. "C-Can I touch them?" He asked nervously, losing his forcefulness.

Surprised by his sudden change, yet not deterred, she answered as she saw his rather pleasurable curiosity emerge, "I _do_ belong to the perverted dragon—Hyoudou Issei." Seeing him gulp heavily, her smile widen, while adding more fuel to the fire. "You can touch me whenever, wherever, _however_ , _nyaa~_ "

Issei wouldn't (possibly, at the moment, at least) admit it, but that really did turn him on and send more blood to his manhood. Especially, with them the very possible and promising scenes still were flying through his perverse mind.

However, he pushed past that to gently rub the tips of her black-fur ears. "Yaah~" A soft moan slipped through her lips. That spurred him on to continue. Thus, in between her thumb and pointer finger, he rubbed with more force and covering an even greater area. Her shivers increased in fever as his right hand went to stroke her tail with curiosity.

" _Nya_! M-My tail i-is a _weird_ place t-too? —Hahn!" She jolted suddenly at his fierce grab.

Kuroka didn't know it but Issei had other plans. He used the hand that once held her ear in pleasure-pickling touches to her waist to pull her towards him, her back meeting Issei's chest. Whispering huskily into her ear, he almost let his restraint _cease_ , "Are _you_ sure about that?" His flesh met it's dripping female counterpart, causing them both to shiver in the wake of his words. "About having _me_ touch _you_?" Was it okay for him to be _dominate_?

Moaning as she did so, Kuroka rolled her hips, thus her drenched lips across his girth, coating it in her womanly juice as she threw her head back to look up to Issei. Her face was velvet with pleasure and the smile that showed her outright happiness seemed to widen with challenge. "I dunno, _nyaa~?_ I _want_ babies, you want..." she paused to grab at her bountiful pair, " _these_ , don't 'cha, _Sekiryuutei-chin_?" The glint in Kuroka's dark honey orbs shined as his eyes instantly moved to the drawing nipples that rested below her thumb, which shamelessly rubbed herself.

Issei blinked, and then grinned again. He didn't respond with words but actions. Actions that that drew pleased moans from the both of them.

He brushed up against her. His swollen and vulnerable tip sent the deepest of chills with a just of bit of it entering her then leaving to massage and brush up against her. "— _Gods_..." Neither one of them were sure who said that. However, Kuroka felt herself grow wetter at the thought of what his _cock_ could do if it penetrated her entirely. And, yet, she didn't move.

Again, she shivered as the tip entered her, but Issei didn't remove it again or push further. Instead, he said, "...Are you sure I..." He gulped as he stopped.

Kuroka smiled at his hesitance. It was endearing. He cared for her like no one ever has. It was more than she ever wanted. He definitely was a pervert but... he definitely wasn't a bad person—not at all. Her sight blurred, to a point she felt soft warmth stream down her cheeks.

"O-Oh! I-I'll, uh!" But he was short-sighted for his inability to be unable to see her true intentions of her tears. Although it necessarily wasn't a bad thing as it was one the many things that made who the man Issei was, and added to the endearing factor. But, he really did need to... 'grow a pair,' as they say nowadays.

However, Kuroka would be gentle with as he was to her as it was both their first times. She really liked the sound of that thought. She bit her lip as her tears dried and she almost pleaded. "Please, Ise ...make me feel it, _completely_." _Was that gentle?_ Kuroka didn't know.

Patiently, she watched as his expression twisted between pleasure and worry before he responded with "I heard it... _this_ hurts the first time." He sucked in a breath of air. "I'll try to make this as painless as I can."

 _He doesn't have to do that... All he needs to do is..._ finish _within me._ Yet, she wouldn't deny that she liked that he was thinking about her. She gasped—something between an inhale and exhale—as he entered deeper than before.

Her legs squirmed, her ears twitched, and her eyes were shut tight as she tried to regain control over body and when he stopped at _the_ certain barrier. She opened one eye as the suddenness from Issei's intrusion began to fade. Her eye didn't meet Issei as he was watching his girth. So, to get his attention, she pulled at his arms that wrapped themselves just under her breasts, causing him to enter a bit deeper, but by then, Kuroka was a bit more accustomed to Issei spread her apart. Issei's comfort eyes moved to hers as he barely hovered over her. "K-Kuroka?"

"Eee..." To be honest, Kuroka felt the pain was far too exaggerated. She's felt worst, but she couldn't deny the sense of pleasure that slowly began engulf her form. He didn't move after piercing a bit deeper. Perhaps, she thought, it was he who was being gentle with her. "I'm f-fine." She bit her lip before she confessed, "Just—go all the way."

"Al—Alright." He said with finality. He grunted softly as he pushed her down so that he went into her depths, until he couldn't. It was what she asked for, right? Issei didn't realize it but many emotions flashed across his face with closed eyes.

Seeing the emotions, Kuroka paused. He was really cute; it caused her to smile to herself as she tried to hold back a snicker. He didn't have to hold back, she was already more than ready, especially after see what he liked.

They stayed connected for a moment before Kuroka felt like she wanted to his face twist with even more pleasure. What could she say? She _was_ a naughty cat, after all. She signaled him by rolling her hips, mewling softly at the new sensation. Of having something _within_ her. "Haauh..." It wasn't just the pulsing man flesh, no, she felt love searing through her veins, like the love for her sister, but for another—for Issei. He didn't abuse her or the choice she gave him. She really did like him, but now she realized it blossomed so beautifully, so marvelously. — _I... I love Issei?_ Her face became a deeper red as her ministrations slowed. Liking someone wasn't new, as she _did_ have a slight crush for Vali at one point. However, _love_? That was so foreign after she did the unthinkable and ...left her sister for dead.

She shook head slightly. That was in the past, and to be forgiven, not to be listlessly dwelled on.

"Kuroka..." Issei moaned, but noticed her motions slowing.

" _Nyaa_ ~" Kuroka pulled her arms from his thighs and wrapped them around his neck. Issei didn't resist when she pulled. She moved her head so it rested on his shoulder, aback and just a centimeter from Issei's face. "Issei," she adverted her eyes, "I _love_ _you_?" She didn't move; she knew Issei wouldn't either.

Issei blinked and didn't respond for a moment.

"I..." He started slowly, unsure if he was about to say the right words as he wasn't one to think before speaking. "I _like_ Kuroka because she has help me. She has tried her best to _play_ with her sister. She works hard, but isn't sure how to do something so it wouldn't cause problems." He smiled awkwardly. "I _like_ Kuroka because she is like me, but I can help her because I know how it is."

If anyone was looking at him, one would think he was one of the holiest of saints; He began removing Kuroka from his lap! Despite his hard-on and thoughts!

—Harshly, he was thrown towards the ground, his back against the floor. "K-Kuroka?"

"I wasn't actually planning to fall in love," she confessed, quietly. "But, Issei?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you," she declared with finality. "Now, give me your babies, _nya~_!" She pounced onto him, doubts were gone; it was only them, his hardening penis, and her soaking entrance. She knew that more than ever, and wouldn't haven't any other way.

She sat herself so she was facing him, her palms pressed against his chest. Pressure built underneath her hands as she began nearing towards his right ear. "Sit back and relax, _ne_?" They both shivered with she replaced herself over his manhood.

Swiftly, she came down upon his flesh, plunging herself deep within her, releasing urges she never knew of. Yet unlike the first time, there was not a sign of pain. Simply unadulterated pleasure. "Huah!" From there she moved without reserve, focused on pleasure the one she loved—and if she were honest, herself also.

Issei grunted, trying to last as her swaying breast in all their perfect glory hypnotized him. Slowly, he reached up to grabbed the breast that for so long tortured him. Kuroka's eyes widen as she moaned, "I-Issei, t-those are my-Yess!" Her left hand left her side to grab at his right hand, and pressed them deeper. "F-Fondle them more, _Nyaa_ ~! My _tits_!" Issei couldn't help but hold them a bit harder and follow Kuroka's request.

"More..." Kuroka allowed him to penetrate her tight folds all down the base, then grinded, pulling her hips back and forth before she pulled it from her—only to shove it right in, moaning all the way. "More!" Her voice was seductively husky as her movements began picking up pace, her juices seemingly spilled without reserve, akin to her yells of bliss. "I'm— _N-Nyaaaah_ ~!" With that, she collapsed upon him.

However, Issei was far from done, and too drowned in his lust to wait and listen to reason.

Issei rose from the ground, taking Kuroka with him on his lap. His hard-on still deep in her drenched folds. He flipped her so she face the other way, her back against his chest. He simply moved on instinct, perverted things were second nature to him, after all.

"I'm going to do, _however_ I want."

 _Gods_ , his voice dark, rough, and promising, didn't fall short in turning Kuroka on. _Not. At. Fucking. All._ " _Nyaa_..."Kuroka seemed to like the way he held her, shown by her soft mewling of his rather rough handling; one arm tightly, not so much that it hurt, around her waist and the other rough arm up against her bountiful chest, every once and a while, it rubbing against her peaks. She felt his hardness, rub against her own hard clit. "Haauh, I-Issei, I'm s-still sen—si— ** _!_** " Her eyes widened as her mouth fell open, "TIVE~!"

He didn't her give any time to recover. He just keep plowing into her. The resonances of their wet flesh resounded in the steamy room. His hip thrusted up against her lower lips, never slowing or failing to make her shout his name or indecipherable words. The hand that once held her by her hips was playing with the hard tip of her breast, tweaking it, pinching it. He released her hips because he felt her trying to ground herself against him whenever he thrust down to the base, where he met the womb.

Wherever that was, it made her peak of ecstasy after a few well placed thrusts in the same spot, which guess was her "soft" spot. "Y-You're reaching... my... **_!_** —WOMB~!"

The sultry yells, her tight—tightening—walls caused him to also reach a similar high, not to long after. "I-I'm c-cumming!" With that, his fluid shot from him into Kuroka's tight depths, shivering it the sudden warmth.

She slumped forward, her arm shook as they held with barely enough strength. "T-This is... Issei's _milk_..." With her head down, she observed the whiteness dripped like her own fluids, but unlike her own, she felt the warmth leave her as it cooled sliding down her almost numb legs. She could chillingly still remember the oddly addictive taste the fluid withheld as it shot into her mouth.

Remembering that, she put her left arm underneath her head, relaxing over it as her other went to her _pussy_ to capture the white baby-making fluid, so she could relish in it. Relish in it, she did, humming lightly as she did so.

However, she didn't notice his _cock_ that stood stiff still, almost proudly as the sight of her. What man couldn't do so at the sight of her? Her rear was shamelessly held in the air. Various liquids dripped from her core. She was covered in sweat, her fluids, _his_ fluids, showcasing their very actions, especially when she was willingly drinking his essence. And man, did he want to continue. Therefore, he trusted her and her words in allowing him taking her whenever, wherever, _however_.

His hands grabbed her by her sides as he aimed at her entrance once more. Feeling the hands, Kuroka moved from looking at her hands, and looked at him, "Huh?" She shuttered at the feeling of her remembering his intenseness. Having more time to recover than last time, she was a bit more ready for him. And so, with a sultry and seductive tone, she urged him on, so that he could discharge all he had. "Make me feel it completely, in my pussy, _Nyaa~_ "

Bending over, he entered her slightly. "Oh?" His expression held mirth, unusual across his face. "I will." He inched a bit more. "'Til you climax in every, little, _thrust_." Right on his last word, he did so.

"It's s-still so b-big!" Her arms held her head as his girth seemed to be bigger in her tightness.

"Y-You're even tighter than before— _S-Shit_!" He began entering faster and with more force. He was like an animal—a dragon—fierce, swift and unrelenting, _and_ Kuroka wouldn't have any other way!

He hit that spot again! A mass left her, gushing her tightly grasping lips. "Ohh! R-Right there — _Nyaa_ ~!" He didn't stop and she couldn't find in herself to mind, not that she think she would. Her knees fell inwards, "Ohm! M-More..." But Issei caught her by her plump _ass_ in both hands, and groped them everytime he pulled from her.

"I'm not d-done!" Bent over her, he held her and seized her majestic tits. Fondling her breast had also pushed towards yet another legendary high and shriek of unadulterated bliss.

"Y-YES! Rub my pussy~!" Fluids burst from within Kuroka at an increasing rate. "Make me feel it! Completely! Y-Yes!"

"I'm almost—"

" _Nyuah_!" Kuroka couldn't believe the amount of bliss that overwhelm all her senses. One of Issei's hand—she couldn't tell which—wrapped around both her furry tails. And " ** _!_** —Oh My **_Gods!_** " She seemed to think—if she could that was—she was reaching her high _and_ yet higher every. _Fucking_. _Thrust_. "...Oh no... it feels t-too g-good, huuah! _Nyaa_ ~!"

"—Almost." Kuroka couldn't hear him between the pleasure, and their flesh, _and_ pleasure, but she could feel his _cock_ pulsate within, reverberating throughout her.

"Issei's c-cock!" She didn't even know those words left her throat. "I-It's the best!"

"Take it! My babies!" He breathed heavily. "...I'm c-cumming inside you!"

Her eyes widened since she barely heard it. Her words left her mouth instantously in response. "Y-Yes, do it! Inside me~!"

With one final thrust, he plunged himself as deep as their position allowed him to and released his gathered "milk."

"...Issei's milk, it's..." She mewled and twitched at Issei's movement of leaving her. "It's flowing in me." Issei had moved her so he was still within her, though flaccid and so she laid in pleasure-induced limpness.

After a while, they still huffed heavily as the black seductress rose from his chest, She looked down her filled womanhood, noticing Issei watching her with his full attention. She took two fingers and swiped them at the still flowing liquid. She smiled mischievously, locking eyes with Issei, before plunging the fingers into her mouth, "Mmm~"

The perfect breast shook as she hmmed, only for eyes to widened slightly. The... _perfect_ cock within her, hardened slightly within her.

"Round two?" Neither of them was sure who started.

...Or when it ended...

 ** _[Kukukuku!]_**

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _Did this feel... rush? Or, awkward? Different? ...Definitely OOC, pretty sure. Some of it is justified, but whatever..._

 _I had to rewrite this about... 5 times, before even my laziness thought it was good enough to post... You know that joke about using "certain" stuff for "research?" ...Yeah, I didn't think it was a joke... lol._

 _...Should I do... anal?_

 _Ravel or Rossweisse? I'm leaning towards the former—just 'cause._

 _I think I may take a break from the DxD fandom, despite **just** starting a story in the DxD section..._

"Have a Nice Day."  
[Words: 6,476]

At first I was going to make this so it was Kuroka's dream, hence the title.


	5. Ravel Just Wants to Cook

"Just Lovely"

Synopsis: Issei and Ravel were on a business trip, set in the future. In their hotel, alone, Ravel decided to cook with a special fruit for an ingredient.

[†]

Rated: " _ **MA**_ "  
(...if you've forgotten.)

* * *

The kitchen was quiet, except for the various chef-tinkering from a certain young devil when Issei walked into the room. The aroma of the mixture of assorted base elements whiffed into his nose. It was rather familiar since it's creation led to the creation one of his favorite foods, if not his favorite food.

"—What's the occasion this time, Ravel?"

Startled, the girl jumped to turn back, abruptly. "I-Issei-sama?" inquired the blond purebred devil, quietly. She saw him simply leaning in the door frame, before he made his way towards her.

Issei smiled, almost sheepishly, "You weren't in bed, so I kinda guessed you'd be here?" His hand reached behind his head, scratching—an action that without a doubt was familiar to anyone who would call him a friend or family.

He actually thought she was showering, but that didn't need to be said...

"A-Ah, I just..." She looked down to her mixture, back up to him and his eyes, before shyly looking away suddenly from his shirtless body. "I just wanted to s—c-cook breakfast..." She refused her bodily urges to look at him in his half-naked glory because he was... _Fiiiine_.

"Ravel."

"Y-Yes!"

He approached her, only to watch as she backed away. Nonetheless, he continued, even as the girl's back reached the counter behind her.

Ravel had no idea what had come over her as her body drew back, almost fearfully. It reached a point where her eyes shut, thus missing the shadow of Issei's hand reaching over her head.

"Thanks for everything, Ravel."

At those words, her head shot upwards to look at his grateful expression, and the wide smile that didn't doubt her previous words, despite the obvious slip of tongue. Only for a hand to further the treatment by ruffling her hair; the cuteness that radiated from the girl stimulated Issei's content smile to widen as she nuzzled slightly against the hand.

"I don't deserve your thanks, Issei-sama. You've done so much for me—a-and the world." However, despite her words, even Issei knew that she didn't dislike the notion of him doing so; she wasn't even being a _tsundere_... well, not that he knew of anyway. His smile grew at the sentiment as did the blush atop her face.

He turned to the mix and shot a thumb towards it, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ravel's mouth opened to refute, only to close.

...She's never had Issei help her cook. Not that she minded, of course. She has always seen herself cooking for her lover _and_ … Her blush darken to reach a harsh hued. However, " _playing_ " while cooking? Or " _distracted_ " while cooking? _Or..._ That opened up something new—something not so innocent. And while her relationship with her [ **King** ], fiancee and hero hasn't quite reach that far yet (or any of her rival's relations, to her knowledge), it would certainly open up many "chances" in the future.

And side-by-side to her husband-to-be, cooking? A prominent thought occurred to her that struck among the many: ' _we might as well as be married._ ' Then again, she _was_ planning a breakfast in bed... although, it _was_ supposed to be innocent.

"—Y-Yes, of course! You can start by..." and from there on, they, the totally not-married couple, began their sweet breakfast.

* * *

...  
" _Fuuah_..." The air left her as her feet left the ground. The most tasteful flavor of Issei's lips against her unworthy own was simply better than any foods she has made—incomparable in every way.

It all happened because she pulled out a crate of special berries.

Issei was curious about it as the shape of it was unlike anything he's seen. It didn't help that he was actively sniffing the air like a dog or like the dragon that he is. It was a berry for anyone but affected dragons the most, as the former Dragon-King told her, would feel it's effect exponentially so. He had also explained further that it was meant to cause pleasure, among other things, and should be diluted in small portions for recipes for a certain Sekiryuutei so it would simply make the food taste better.

However, before she could explain to him, he took a bite. Not even Tannin, who gratefully shared it, knew the complete affect it would have on Issei, as he was only half-dragon and originally human then half-devil. ...But with a body created from a scale from Great Red formed with the powers of Ophis, whether it lowered or heightened the effects, no one knew... _well_ , until now.

"—I-Issei-sa— _Huuah_!" A rough hand suddenly groped at her bottom, holding her up as the twin massaged and caressed her back, where it would find the hem of her shirt, sooner or later. ' _But unholy... Fros~ **!**_ ' The chills it sent up her spine was so unlike anything she has felt before—euphoric—she couldn't fight the shutters. At the same moment, a hot and heavy breath brushed against the skin of neck. Another involuntary shutter wrecked havoc in her body, as a noise left her quivering lips that she tried so hard to close. It spilled embarrassment into her demeanor. The girl didn't want to make a noise but, in doing so, it seemed to further his ministrations. Whether or not she found of equal trade, she didn't want the answer.

Vivid, willing, and fluttering like a flower, there Ravel was in his arms.

He didn't know what he was doi—he lied, he knew _exactly_ what. Issei, however, didn't seem to care and a gut-feeling told him the soon-to-be woman (if he had any say about it) before him did not either. Moreover, she was reciprocating right along. Her hands fumbled along his built chest, groping suddenly every time he bit or fubbled along a "soft spot."

He, by the waist with his muscled arm, drew her petite body; his other hand still relishing at the plump mount on her lower backside. Ravel whimpered, cherry-red, looking up, gasping further. Unconsciously, her left leg curled around Issei's lower body. She began losing even more control over her devilish body as her back arched and her hands interlocked behind Issei's neck, lest she lose the desired closeness, warmth and fall upon the countertop.

A sudden gasp resounded as the devils' lips parted, only to lessen the divide between them with as much pressure as possible once more. The warmth from the pressure alone caused pleasure, as their bodies began growing used to and began to enjoy the feeling further.

"Mhhph!" A stifled moan of surprised reverberated as a tongue wet Ravel's lips. The abruptness of the tongue—of _everything_ essentially—combined with the fact that it was her first time of such pleasures, it wasn't a surprised her mouth opened, no matter much she wanted to hide her mewls and cries.

The tongue invaded between her lips as the owner leaned forward, intensifying the kiss. The hand under her top left, and slid itself to Ravel's cheek and jaw, tilting her head upward and slightly left. Their eyes met. One was burning with barely restrained passion, the other consenting and inexplicably happy.

The breaths from Issei's nose tickled Ravel as he, as Ravel pleasantly noticed, started to undress her (when the hand had left her face was lost upon her) from her loose and cute but rather suffocating pajamas. The hand at her back finally reached the hem, and pulled the loose top off, causing them to part from their kiss. It also allowed for them to take a breather, as Ravel's hands pulled back from his neck. Once the shirt came off, they stared at one another. The female was still taking in the situation as the male was mystified by his partner's beauty.

Ravel's pale skin glisten in some places where his mouth latched or where a sheen of sweat lathered her body. The budding mounts atop her chest rose and fell, as it promised a gateway into Heaven with it's growth, despite being a Devil. '... _She wasn't wearing a bra_ _this whole time_?' And despite her age, her breasts were developing quite finely as opposed to her fellow junior, not that he minded.

Reflexively, her hands came up, although slow and memorized as if she would shatter the image before her at the slightest of touches. Once they reached Issei's chest, all the awkwardness left her demeanor as her lips matched Issei's, ravenously, and her hands groped at any muscles that flexed involuntary at her cool hands, despite her fiery linage. The male's arm, which led hands who sent flares of pleasure, sealed her tightly, and her (embarrassingly) lace-covered pelvis burned against the covered erection. Its heat flaring greater than any flame she or any one else she knew could evoke.

And, it felt _glorious_.

And yet, "W-We can't..." It slipped out her mouth before she could even think it.

Issei froze. Despite all that was against the idea, his instincts, his desires, her desires... he wouldn't go against the words of those he loved.

Even Ravel found the jerk rather sudden. However, the barely processing logical side of her was… _somewhat_ relieved? On one hand, if they continued—Ravel wouldn't admit it but fighting the blush was hard—in their steamy actions, they would, without a doubt, be caught… _Wait_... They were **alone**. Her cognitive processes began turning.

On the other, if they _did_ , wouldn't she be able to brag? _Oh_ , how it stroked her "pride" and every other fiber of her being.

She could get one over _the_ main wife, the second, the third (who swore to have his children first! _Talk about cocky!_ ) … and most importantly, the _Cat_. For all she knew, they could've already _started!_

That, however, was beneath her.

She didn't need a... _drug_ to fend for her.

She wasn't that prideful anymore. She wasn't that stupid anymore. She wasn't that stupidly prideful. She was, however, a [ **Bishop** ] to one of the most greatest Devils of all time, and the "Manager" of said Devil and that, was her true _Pride_.

"I- I'm so sorry, Ra—"

"There's no reason to apologize," Ravel shook her head, slowly, gathering what esteem she could in the situation. "It was due to my inability to properly explain the fruit and predict this situation." His eyes conveyed his thoughts as his mouth opened, only for Ravel to interrupt again, "I will not relent on my words, Issei-sama." Her eyes sparkled in stubbornness—the one thing her family had in common in some shape or form. "I had, despite all intents and purposes, drugged you. The fruit stimulates the draconic, severely, inducing pleasure and arousal, even in small doses such as the minor bite you took due to your mass. Through you, it entered my system, clouding my judgment."

There was no need to explain how... even for how dense he was, she hoped, hiding a little smirk.

Issei stared back, his eyes wondering a bit, before turning away, and slowly lowering her, hinting for her to release him. However, in doing so, his hard-on made contact. He stiffened.

' _D-Damn it_ —'

"Issei-sama." Ravel's legs unfurled themselves, and she stood on her feet, then her toes, leaning forward.

Issei turned back, only for Ravel to kiss him. It was simple and without the fervor of the heated exchange earlier.

"I love you."

Ravel fought looking away, blushing, stuttering—being anything less than what her Master deserved—failing slightly. She was his manager and she would rather exorcise herself than not do her job. Despite her inexperience, she would do everything in order to, at least, make him so he was more "comfortable."

... _It_ did kinda look like it hurt.

Her knees held her body's weight as she crouched down and leaned forward, pulling Issei's last pieces of clothing down alongside her descend.

"R-Ravel..." Hesitatingly, his hands grasped her shoulders. However, he didn't push her, stop her, move her, encourage her. "...I, is this… Ohh..." A moan slipped mid-sentence as his grip tightened slightly.

Ravel didn't let him finish, lest her own fortitude fall.

Immediately, it's being flooded her senses. Its smell overbearing and overwhelming. It was strange; it was unlike anything. For one thing, it aroused her, embarrassingly enough. Nonetheless, her arm raised themselves.

Inexperienced, cold, smooth, her hands rubbed his manhood slowly, learning. Staring at his harden arousal, her expression relayed wonderment, satisfaction and pleasure in being the cause of her loved one's own with a slight smile—a rather innocent expression. Then, she looked up.

"F- _Fuck_ ," a wet sensation overcame his senses.

Issei's expression twisted in each jerk and moan, groan or grunt. The outstretched arms flexed, unmoving as he withheld the urge to pull her head forward, which would do something that would pleasure him further. However, he would allow her to move at her own pace. He was more than happy with the current situation.

The taste was strange but bearable. While she grew less tentative at every licks, Ravel's mouth encompassed the swelling tip, encouraged. The grunts and moans Issei rewarded Ravel increased her certainty. Slowly, the sensation began to engulf more of his sturdy length. Unknowingly, her action and smell both became addicting, doing little to hold her back, furthering her resolve, alongside their pleasure.

Her right hand left the searing erection to increase the amount her mouth could intake. Instead, it sought to increase her own pleasure, unconsciously. It fell between her own thighs, but not entering or siding the fabric, but rubbed undeterred. The texture of the lace against her sensitivity went uncounted, allowing for a moan to slip. However, it's arising led to a discovery for the vibration increased his pleasure, which to her was rather cute.

She stared up to him, smiling with her sapphire orbs, as he tried his best to lock eyes. It was almost as cute as it was amusing to watch him try.

When she got: "R-Ravel..." as the tip hit her throat, she knew. She knew she was doing it right. She knew she was ready to further his pleasure. She already knew she loved Issei. His pleasure was just as much as hers. "—G- _Guurah_!"

It twitched, harshly as his grip stiffened, unconsciously. It filled her mouth in the split second following. However, it slipped from her mouth in a moment of surprise, spraying at her face and upper-body. The foggy liquid burned her with joy, slowly sliding down her body.

Ravel released his penis with one long lick. "Issei-sama, was that good?" If she didn't know better, she would think she was being haughty, drunk on his pleasure ...Her seniors were a good _and_ bad example, after all.

It didn't help that he was semi-flaccid... or semi-hard.

Issei, in turn, said, huffing as he answered, "...Y-Yeah."

Ravel blinked. _Of course,_ a "super" pervert wouldn't go down with just... _that_. She stroke his girth slowly with one hand, waving her other to clean her body. "You're still wanting more, no?" She smiled as his head shook, as if he couldn't speak.

Before he did, "T-.. This is enough," but she knew it wasn't. He was hesitating for one reason or another.

...She tilted her head, "Are you, sure?" A small frown adorned her.

As usual, his expression was a dead giveaway, as he bit his lip, conflicted where he should look. "Y- Yeah, I'm sure." The twitch of his manhood sure as hell didn't help his case. He was hard in her grip, again.

"Issei-sama, if..." She dropped her facade as her face upheld a bashful expression, covered in a darkening blush, "If I said I didn't mind, could we continue?" She wanted to blame him for her being so... _wet,_ for being so... _hot_ , for being so perfect. She couldn't even focus on him in his entirety anymore. "I feel so _hot_." But all she wanted was to continue. She knew it was selfish. "Can I be selfish this one time?" However, she knew he wouldn't mind even as her secretary mindset fought a losing battle to convince her otherwise.

She rose and dragged him by his hand to his room, taking advantage of his surprise. _If_ she's learned anything, it's that if she wanted Issei to do something, she had to tell him explicitly. And tell him, she shall.

...  
The only reason as to why he was being so hesitant was because she said she wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't one to take advantage of a female, no matter what people labeled him—a super pervert or whatnot. Nevertheless, his cute strategist had convinced him to, _somehow_ , have sex with her. She was thinking... straight _enough_. So, he fulfilled her desires.

...A finger entered her, slowly, drawing heavy breaths from her flushed face. His thrusts quickened before he said, "I'm going to put in another one." She nodded, mewling, softly. As he pulled out completely, a foreboding feeling held her. "...I love you." ...He hadn't said it back before, being "preoccupied." She couldn't help but smile into the sudden kiss that followed, more than fulfilled, tearing up slightly.

They drew back from the kiss, and that was when she decided to respond, "I lo—Yaah!"

The fingers entered her quickly, but something had brushed against... _There it was again!_ But she could only look down then mewl; that place simulated her all too much. Each time his thumb grazed the sensitive nub, her body recoiled anew. The pit, however, just below her stomach felt... hot—burning even—as she felt something accumulate. "S-.. Something's coming!" Her voice was frantic as she sought out her lover's hair.

Mixing in the pleasures of her lower body, Issei didn't relent in pleasure her further. He suckled on one bud upon her breast as his other hand preoccupied the other harden twin bud.

Soon, the pit flooded, and without warning, a tremor wrecked throughout her. She screamed, convulsing upon his fingers that began it's egress.

Shaken but still wanton, she looked up, meeting those smiling eyes. "Mhh," she moaned slightly before speaking, "I love you, Issei." The said man simply leaned over her, and she, suddenly, became flustered, shying away almost, closing her eyes.

...Only to blink as he kissed her forehead, "You're being so cute." Not moving from his position, he watched her from up close.

Embarrassment, delectation, affection and playfulness filled her as she blushed. She bit her lip... abstaining from voicing the _tsundere_ within her. "I—," she opened her arms to hold him, pulling him down to whisper into his ear, " _Y-You can start_..."

He nodded, reaching between them. Holding himself, he gently poked against her dew-covered entrance. Pausing in surprise, he watched as Ravel brought her hands to her face, hiding behind them. He only smirked, pushing in the tip up until he reached a stop. At which, Ravel peeked through from her fingers, inclining her head.

He broke through and smiled, gently as Ravel's expression twisted. Her body was growing accustom to his girth. _...Losing my virginity_ (hymen) _, doesn't hurt like I thought?_ All that... "research" was wrong? In wonderment, she rolled her hips, slightly.

She caught Issei's eyes, then he winked, playfully. _H-He knew!_

Before she could catch herself, the words slipped from her, "You can go right ahead then!" It was too late to take them back as simply he did so. While he take it slow, she wasn't fully accustom to his size, especially as it penetrated than anything ever before.

Catching herself in rolling her hips, she bit her lip, "Y... You can all you want now."

He nodded, taking mental pictures of her embarrassed cute but erotic side! All of a sudden, his demeanor changed, taking Ravel by surprise, "Hauh!" He was going much faster, but it was _just_ slowenough that it didn't hurt and he only seemed to quicken. ...However, it didn't help her embarrassment that she couldn't close her mouth. Her hands left her sides and reached up to both sides of her pill—just as she threw her head back, turned onto her side. One hand pushed the pillow to her mouth, the other held the back her head, hiding herself. "Mmhph!"

Drowning in the pleasure, she heard, "you're too cute!" It caused her flush, partly in joy—the other part didn't need to be said, as she tried to _somehow_ hide.

Something—a hand was caressing body as its twin held her. Drooping from her chest, its ghostly touch sent shivers up and down her body. Sliding more, it skimmed past her wetness, brushing up and down her thighs. Then it left—

" _Ahhhn_ - _ **!**_ " Her wail was cut short by a kiss. Followed by the release of her hold on the pillow and her head as she convulsed.

"— _Damn it_ , Ravel!" He thrusted harshly into her cute lips. The said girl could only moan onto his fingers.

Her legs tightened harshly once more around his, much like her sacred place around his. A splash of wetness did little to cool him as he continued undeterred. She neither minded or disagreed, damping the sudden cry that overcame her. She had become more intoned with her cresting peak.

"Ki...K-Kiss, please," She had so wholly asked after a few moments of hiding her eyes behind her fingers, in timid disbelief still.

Withdrawing his fingers, he leaned down, one hand holding his body, and the other held her breast, as he kissed her. Then, kissing deeply, her hands reached behind him and held his shoulders. Her grip tightened every time he hit a certain spot he swore he would never forget.

He left her mouth for her neck, the side of which was unmarked. Thrusting as he was, she could only moan. And without having any incentive to not hold her head still, she threw her head back, inadvertently giving Issei more space to latch onto. Her grip tightened on the thick shoulders, as she cried for more, starting reservedly. "More... More, more. M— More!"

Her lover didn't hesitate. He rose from her neck, pulling her with him.

 _Somehow_ , she realized as she muffled herself with his shoulder, he reached deeper still. "—T-This is," he pulled out, "the," only to thrust harder than ever before, " _best_!" Ravel could only scream out as her body straightened and stiffened. Searing fluid filled her and she could only spasm slightly.

He lowered them. He landed with one arm around Ravel and his other propping his head. Contend for now, he gazed at her, lovingly. Between his arm and the bed, Ravel laid, arms folded upwards together against her heaving chest.

" _Huuah... hah, hah..._ "

"...Hey, Ravel," in front of him, the said woman blinked away her high, looking up to him, "I—"

The smile that she rewarded him sent him heaven, ironically, inducing his pause. After of which, she scooted closer to him until her hands pressed against his chest, before she leaned forward, kissing his chin, "I love you." Before she pressed him down, and straddled him.

[ **Kukukuku!** ]

* * *

 **Aesix** : I'm a goof; I forgot "MA" was a rating.  
...Been a while? Actually, it's been a little longer than a year since I last updated this... I mean, I'm no one famous so you don't care. —*insert rant*

Err, I did try to make this one more… seriously? Sensational? Uh, sexual? It took a few tries, but I hope it worked. I'm kinda rusty on everything, like, uh, the plot (plot- _plot_ ; cuz you _are_ just reading, right?), characters' egos, my writing style ( _god_ , help me) and _stuffs_ , sadly. And yes, I cut off, why? _Why not?_

And, surprisingly, Issei wasn't a virgin here (*insert witty comment*). Like, even I wasn't expecting it (cuz I'm a friggin' twit)!

OCness? I'd think so. I forgot I was reading for Ravel over Rosewiesse— _derp_. ...I decided to keep it because it was as cute as hell (whatever that means). As for the rest... _well_ , I guess, it came out.

Next: Rosewiesse! Or Raynare, surprisingly (oh wow, them R's)...Be ready for feels (again)? I think I'll go with the former. I'm kinda scared if I do the latter... especially with my history with her. ... _Oh!_ What about Le Fay? That couple is almost... non-existent, it's almost sad since she's pretty cute... Unless, people like Vali x Fay? Or is it Wukong x Fay? idek, I'm just spouting " _stuffs_ "

"Have a Nice Day!"

Edit: Some?

Words: [4,264]

* * *

Random: ...How common are Issei x Asia lemons? (Now _that's_ a thought.)


End file.
